


Polarize

by CrystalMoon884



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is evil and adorable, Extreme language is used, Gen, Jack is lost puppy, Luna is awesome hacker, Lynn is bitchy teenager, Pretty much the same amount of cursing in Jack's videos, This wasn't supposed to be a shipfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoon884/pseuds/CrystalMoon884
Summary: To the people of Internet, Anti is just a character made up by JackSepticEye to celebrate the holiday of Halloween in a fun way that allowed them to add a million new gifs to Tumblr. To Jack, however, Anti is a little too real.Jack has always had Anti, his alter ego and split personality, in his head since he was a kid. Anti was pure darkness, and when Anti is finally finished with being pushed away into the darkest corners of Jack's mind, he lashes out.The result is a mess that Jack is thrown right into the middle of, with a teenage girl pointing a gun at his head to make matters worse.This is where our story starts*THE RATINGS/WARNINGS ARE VERY EXTREME, THERE ARE ONLY MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT AND THE VIOLENCE ISN'T EXTREME, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO CATCH ANYONE OFF GUARD BY NOT POSTING STRONG ENOUGH WARNINGS





	1. The beginning, where one should always start

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a shipfic, and I do not mean to offend anyone with the 'no homo' tag. My friends and I just joke that 'no homo' is the theme, message and main line in this story.  
> I hope you enjoy!

In the darkness that engulfed my mind, I sat on on my bed, back against the headboard, knees pulled up to my chest.

 

    It's funny, just when you think everything is over, something always just makes you want to keep on living. 

 

    Or, more like, makes you  _ unable  _ to die.

 

    I had the second one in my life.

 

    I put my forehead on the tops of my knees, trying to rest for just a second before Andy showed up, just like he always did this time of day.

 

     I was in limbo - though Andy had  _ different _ and more  _ colorful _ names for this place. The time and place right before sleep, but right after losing awareness. Limbo. It sounds cooler when you say it in a low voice, so I always do. It usually just pisses Andy off, and that is one of the main reasons that I do it.

 

    I sighed, fearing the worst. For the last few months, Andy had been more powerful than ever. He was able to take over for full minutes before I was able to struggle for control again. Andy was becoming too powerful, and I. . . Well, I was slowly becoming less powerful.

 

    He was taking up what little power I hadn’t taken years ago, back when he first showed up. There was only so much power (I called it XP, like in a videogame) that we could both have. I had more power, since I was the first one to be ‘born’ from our collective mind.

 

    Andy was a byproduct, something that just appeared one day back when I was really little. I’ve been living with him and sharing a mind with him ever since.

 

     Or, that was how I explained it. Just like on every other issue, Andy would fight with me over what was right or wrong in any situation or story.

 

    I hated to admit it, but his attitude had caused my to delay many things in my life, he had been making videos impossible. And, as if that wasn't enough, everyone was obsessed with him! He had a fucking  _ fanclub!  _ I know I also had a fanclub, but really? A fanclub for Andy?

 

     Fanfiction, fanart and animations all devoted to Andy. Of course, they didn't call him that. They called him his true (but very insulting) name. I called him Andy, but he prefered his other name.

 

     But it was solely based on my existence, so I don't know why he prefers it.

 

    “Thinking about me again, brother?” Andy asked, his voice filled my whole mind and body. I shivered and looked up, seeing him appear out of tendrils of darkness. “And using that name again. I can assure you, brother, I love my true name. I wasn't the one who got parents or a loving home. But I at least have my name.”

 

     “Andy-” I tried to protest.

 

     “It's Anti, you fucking idiot!” Andy bellowed, moving faster than any human ever could. To be fair, we were in limbo and we could both do that if we wanted to. 

 

      He ran at me, twisting his long, inhuman and clawed fingers around my throat. His nails were long pointed black things that were razor sharp. I knew from experience. A malicious smile appeared on his lips as his finger tightened around my throat. His eyes flashed with blackness and the absence of light.

 

     At the very core, Andy was darkness and absence of light, so his eyes showing it was very fitting.

 

    I choked for a few seconds, trying to fight Andy off of me. He was too strong for me it seemed. And he hadn't yet consumed all the power that was gained from the other emotions he hadn't yet accessed. I was a fucking  _ goner _ when he figured out how to get XP from happiness and laughter.

 

    “I'm Anti. Got it?” And - I mean,  _ Anti  _ \- said, growling the words at me through his perfectly white and perfectly pointed teeth.

 

     “Yes.” I choked out, trying to breathe. Even though I didn't really have to breathe while in limbo, it was still unpleasant not to. After a while my physical body would start to feel the effects bit by bit, before I would eventually die.

 

    Anti’s smile got bigger, and he dropped me. I fell back onto my bed, tears in my eyes from the discomfort of having him near me. He was all of the negative things that I had ever thought, said or done. Pure evil was his whole core, his whole reason for existing.

 

    “Jacky, just give me what I want.” Anti said, standing over me as I lay on my back on my bed. “You've had control for so many years, we  _ both  _ occupy this body, brother. Give me what is mine.”

 

     I looked up at Anti, trying to see if he was being serious. He always asked to take total control, every day since I can remember. He's always been here, and he always asks every time I enter into limbo. It was really fucking annoying.

 

     “No, And- _ Anti,  _ you cannot take control. Never.” I said, feeling courage fill me. I looked up at him defiantly. I had subscribers to think about, I had a family and friends. How could I do this to them? Just give up and never come back?

 

     Giving into Anti was the same thing as suicide as far as I was concerned. I’d never see the light of day again, and my friends would treat it like a suicide. The Jack that they knew and loved would be dead on the inside, maybe not physically.

 

     “You're making a mistake, Jacky. Believe you me, you'll wish you'd have taken up my offer.” Anti said, taking my chin in his hand, running his long fingernail over my skin. His black irises looked into my blue ones and I once again felt sick.

 

    “Don't touch me. Anti, you need to leave me alone.” I said, pulling away from Anti, knowing that anything more would lead to an all out war between us. As much as I wanted to attack him, I couldn’t attack him.

 

    “I'll do whatever I please, and touch you whenever I please.” Anti said, getting cocky. He wasn't the one who had gotten the dirty mind or the humor that my fucked up mind had in it. He had gotten the anger and hate, I had gotten the dirty mind.

 

     “You're gonna do  _ what _ to me? I'm your brother, and I'm also not into guys. Jesus, Anti.” I flashed him a grin, and his face grew red with anger. I was playing with fire, it seemed. “I know I'm sexy, but control yourself.” 

 

     “First you give me a shitty name, now you make shitty jokes that I don't even understand.” Anti said, snarling. “I've never met someone so selfish, Jacky.”

 

     And, because I was on a roll of royally pissing off the monster that lived in my head, I said, “That is really selfish to say. Maybe you're the selfish one, and I'm the nice one and you're just too blind by my good looks to see it?”

 

     Anti, really and truly done with years and years of my shit, picked me up by my shoulders, and threw me into the wall to the left of the bed.

 

     And, because limbo is the best fucking place, he was able to use his power to his full potential. Anti had never been big on using weapons other than his hands to fight me, so blue lightning covered his fists and lower arms.

 

    Did I mention that I love limbo?

 

     I called upon my green lightning magic shit, covering my fists with it too. I guess not liking to fight with weapons just ran in the family.

 

     The blue of magical weapon lit up the room in a blue glow, and the green of my magical weapon made it even brighter. The color was amazingly stunning, but Anti and I weren’t focused on it, we were too busy thinking about how to attack each other in the best.

 

    “Jacky, just give me what should have been mine. Then I'll let you come out a few times a year.” Anti said, his voice seemed louder than it needed to be. His lightning seemed to flash even brighter when he talked, and so did the evil look in his eyes. Yep, he was the evil twin.

 

     “Come and take it from me, Andy.” I said. I could almost feel his anger from where I stood, it crashed over me like a wave. Emotions were sort of shared between us, but only the really powerful and potent ones.

 

    “You'll pay, brother. You've kept me in the dark for far too long.” Anti said, and that was when I saw it.  _ The  _ look.

 

     I've imagined what would happen if Anti killed me for years, even since I was a kid. I always just thought it was possible. But now I could clearly see that he really wanted me dead.

 

    I looked into his murder tinted eyes, and darkness just seems to radiate from him. He looked like some kind of big video game boss, and I was the lowly hero who bit off more than he could chew. It was funny, if I weren’t about to fight Anti would take a picture this situation and put the iconic ‘meme’ text on it and type ‘LITERALLY MY LIFE’ on it.

 

     Don’t lie, you know you would too if you had the chance.

 

     Anti came at me, swinging his right fist right at my face. I ducked, sliding under his legs. Since we were the only people here, we learned to fight together. We both knew each other's weaknesses, which was good and bad depending how you look at it.

 

    Or, it seemed, I didn't. Usually I would be able to slip under Anti’s legs, because he was a sloppy fighter. But he anticipated this, since he knew how much I liked a simple, mindless fight when it came to fighting Anti.

 

    Jumping away from me, he was able to land a blow on the back of my head. I crumbled to the floor, feeling the sting of the blue lightning enter my system. It was the only thing that could hurt us in limbo, and not in the real world.

 

    I cried out as I forced myself up onto my feet, punching Anti across the face. My attack did nothing, and he didn't even flinch.

 

     Well, fuck.

 

    He had weakened me almost to the point of death. He smiled and kicked me in my knees, ending the fighting before it had even begun.

 

    I could only think one thing as I fell to the floor, I was going to die and then Anti would take over and what would happen then? Would the anti Christ be unleashed? Would my family die? What would happen to my YouTube channel? Who would take care of my Septic Sam plushie?

 

    I landed on my knees, and my fall stopped. Anti was smiling upon me from above, like a malevolent god.

 

      So this is it. This is where it ends. At the hands of my brother, after pissing him off  for the last time. What a way to go. Well, better than falling off of a building due to my own clumsiness.

 

    “Any last words,  _ brother? _ ” Anti spat the word brother out of his mouth, as if it was something that he was eating that he didn't care for. I really could make an innuendo out of that line, but I was  _ kind _ of too busy worrying about my life.

 

     “You bested me. Now kill me.” I said, with courage that I wasn't sure I even had. Anti loomed over me, and I could only imagine what would happen now. “I'm sorry for not being better to you.”

 

     “No amount of apologies can make up for what you did to me!” Anti sneered, and I saw that he was becoming more and more like a monster. His ears were becoming pointed at the top, and his teeth were razors. But hey, I would be me if I didn't at least  _ try. _

 

__ So I did it. I mean, his crotch was right at punching level for me, and it wasn't like I was devoid of my lightning.

 

     So this was how I saved my demise. I’d have a lot to tell my grandkids.

 

   Anti dropped to the ground crying. He whimpered, and I was reminded of the old Anti, the one whom I could call a friend. Not this monster that had been slowly growing since we turned sixteen.

 

    “How does  _ that _ feel?” I mocked, laughing. It probably wasn't (oh, who am I'm kidding, it definitely wasn't) the best choice I could have made, but I was high off of being able to best Anti.

 

    Anti slowly picked himself off of the ground, and I could see that he was fully transformed into a monster. Fully pointed teeth, ears and fully black eyes with pinprick blue pupils. He no longer had hands, he had claws. His skin was a few shades above pure black, as was his hair though his hair was slightly lighter than his skin.

 

    I then realized that I was facing up against pure evil within my mind, within limbo. My green lightning flashed over my body. It covered my body from harm from my brother. I didn’t know if I could commit fratricide if it came down to it.

 

_ What do I do?  _ Was the only thing in my head at the moment.

 

    It was funny, as I saw him come at me, I could only think about when we were children, how I wanted to be Anti’s best friend more than anything. The crushing weight of the rejection each time that he said he wouldn't play with me, or when he wouldn't be my friend was the only thing that I could feel in that moment, same as now.

 

     Anti didn't stop his descent to run towards me, and I flared out my lightning, weaponizing my healing force that would protect me in a last ditch effort to save my life.

 

     Anti lept onto my chest, wrapping his claws around my throat again. I felt kind of let down, I mean he had the ability to fight me in badass ways, yet he chose to strangle me? He had fucking  _ lighting _ , and he chooses to strangle me?

 

    But then he lifted my body from the collar of my shirt, and his claws loosened around my neck. I breathed a tiny sigh of relief, until I turned around my body and saw where Anti was carrying me to.

 

    “Anti. . . Don't, please.” I whispered, trying to reason with him. Anti didn't give me a fake sweet smile, or a snarky comment. He was determined to kill me, I could see it now clearer than before. But not kill me outright, where was the evil in that?

 

    “You put me here, for years.” Anti said, gesturing to the darkest corner of my mind, a prison of everything evil that I had ever done or thought. It was Anti’s birthplace.

 

    “You gave me no choice!” I cried, trying to defend old actions. I realized then that I was all over. My weapons had failed me, talking it out with Anti had failed. 

 

    I'd failed.

 

    My body went limp, and I stopped fighting. Anti noticed this, and a smile (was I hallucinating, or was it grim and sad?) appeared on his lips. He threw me into the Corner of Darkness, and I felt the darkness overtake me.

  
     There was pain at first, then nothing. 


	2. Ballad of misunderstood schizophrenics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, having lost the battle within his mind with Anti, has finally gotten control of his body once again after being thrown into the literal darkest part of his own mind. The world Jack wakes up in is much less friendly towards him than what he remembers, and things only look to be getting worse for the Irish YouTuber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've planned on posting this fanfiction for about a week now, but my computer (which has been around since the beginning of time and was given to me my by grandma) kept having problems. . . So two chapters instead of one in one day!  
> Enjoy!

“Hey! Get up!”

 

     A female voice filled my head with words, and I felt like I might just keel over from the pain. I had one of the worst headaches I'd ever had to suffer through.

 

     I felt a foot jab me in my side, I was pushed back to the fight, Anti throwing me into the Corner of Darkness. . . Anti!

 

    I shot up right away, looking for any sign of the bastard. Where had he gone while I was out? How long was I out? I didn't feel much older. but wasn't that how really bad drug overdoses and getting really drunk felt? I mean, I know I should know, but I didn't know Anti's drinking habits. If he had any.

 

    “Where am I?” I asked, keeping my eyes closed. Opening them meant light, which meant  _ pain _ . And pain wasn't something I need right now, I was already confused as to what was happening. A headache would only make it about a million times worse.

 

    “He speaks.” The voice said again, not particularly happy. I could hear the anger in the voice and the feminine voice almost shook with emotion.

 

    I tried to use my other sense to reach out to find out where I was, and I figured I was in an alley. Thankfully, I was propped up against a wall. I tried to relax my body, realizing that all muscles hurt like hell.

 

     The thought  _ What did Anti do? _ raged in my head, like an angry hornet. 

 

     “I have you right where I want you.” The voice said, reminding me that I wasn't alone. I could hear a gun cock, and I forced my eyelids open at the sound. Screw getting a headache, I wanted to live, dammit!

 

    I was face to face with an angry sixteen year old girl with a gun. The gun was pointed right between my eyes, and the girl looked pissed at me and also slightly afraid of me. The question of  _ What did Anti do? _ came back, tenfold.

 

    “First you try to rape me, then you just hand me a gun and say ‘shoot me’. Like, what the  _ fuck? _ ” The girl said. She was almost shaking. I noticed her hair looked really messed up, and she was clearly very shaken. She looked like she had been through Hell and back. Then again, she had met Anti. . .

 

    Now all I had to do is convince her that I wasn't the bad guy who tried to hurt her. That was a good guy. The hero who just wanted to kick his brother's ass for hurting a sixteen year old. We had ten years over her, why her?

 

    Not that she wasn’t good looking. . . Jesus, is this how child predators become so evil? They have an evil fragment of their personality in their head that makes them prey on sixteen year olds? What the fuck, Anti?

 

    “I didn’t do it.” I said, trying to sound calmer than I felt. I wasn’t in limbo, and it was making me nervous. If I woke up in the real world, what did that mean for Anti? Was he okay? Had he died? What this mean for me?

 

    “Like Hell you didn’t!” the girl cried, shifting on her feet. Her grip on the gun didn’t waver though, and she didn’t make any move that would indicate that she was going to drop it. “You’re a monster! You can’t just jump someone in an alley in Wisconsin! Definitely not in Bayfield! We have less than a thousand people living here! You couldn’t have chosen a better city to try to commit a crime in?”

 

    It took me a minute to process what she was saying. I hadn’t really ever paid attention in my geography class (could you blame me? It was learning about where things were in the world. I still don’t know where the fuck France is, but I’ve survived twenty six years on this planet) but I was guessing I wasn’t anywhere close to home. We weren’t in Ireland anymore, Anti.

 

    Nice fucking job.

 

    But that still wasn’t what got me. I had, standing in front of me, a scared, nearly defenseless girl (I could take her down if I wanted to) who was  _ scolding me for committing a crime that would get me in trouble. _ I was at a loss. This girl was telling me that I had chosen a bad place and time for a crime, and she was acting like my mom after I did something stupid that warranted a scolding.

 

    Who the fuck was this person?

 

    “I really didn’t do it.” I said, trying to hold up my hands in surrender. But my body had other plans, and I couldn’t seem to lift my arms. It was terrible, how long had Anti tried to survive without sleep or taking a break? Judging by how badly I needed sleep, I guessed that it had never occurred to him to take a break.

 

     The girl didn't seem to care that I was too tired to move, she was still pissed.

 

    “Look, you say that one more time. . .” The girl said, anger flashing in her eyes.  _ Damn _ this girl really wasn’t happy.

 

    “I’m schizophrenic. My alter ego, split personality, whatever you want to call him did this.” I said, keeping my eyes open even though they wanted to close so that I could sleep. “He’s a bastard, but I can’t kill him without killing myself, so I’m stuck with him.”

 

    “Split personality?” The girl echoed, her eyes getting big.

 

    “Yes,” I stated, a little bit annoyed. “Now, I have to get back home. I have a YouTube channel to upload to.”

 

    The girl then began to laugh, and she set the gun down behind her, still out of my reach. Not that I’d want it. Guns still weren’t as bad as knives, those things were creepy. Knives were deadly, guns could be avoided if you had awesome ninja skills. But knives. . .

 

    “What are you laughing at?” I asked, slightly annoyed. I was having a mental tirade on knives one second, and the next I was being laughed at. This day just going fucking great.

 

    She pulled her phone out of her pocket and showed it to me, smiling wickedly. It was an iPhone 7, I could tell from the huge screen and lack of any headphone jack. The phone’s gallery was pulled up on the screen, with messages about how it was going to crash soon because the memory was almost completely used up. I cocked my head in confusion at the phone that she showed me. So what if her phone's memory was full?

 

     “What is this?” I asked, as she hovered the phone in front of my face. She sighed, rolling her eyes at my question. I felt anger flash in me, and I called out, “I’m just a guy from Ireland who is mental and I don’t even know what the fuck a ‘Wisconsin’ is! Cut me some slack!”

 

    “This is the phone your so called ‘alter ego’ gave me.” She said, shifting slightly on her feet, clearly disturbed by my outburst.

 

     “He had an iPhone 7 and he didn’t keep it?” I cried, knowing exactly what I would first talk to Anti about. Screw the fact that I don’t know where I was, I could have used a new iPhone 7! “Anti, you idiot! How dare you give away a brand new phone!”

 

     “Calm down, you big baby.” The girl scoffed, taking the phone away from my face. “This thing has no more memory, no more storage, no apps. The whole phone seems to be dedicated for just videos and some text documents. Other than that, there isn't anything else on here.”

 

     “Anti knows how to use a phone?” I asked out loud, trying to figure out how he was able to do that. The girl gave me a very confused look at my comment. “Hey, I kind of kept him from the world! I locked him away in the darkest corner of my mind!”

 

     “Can’t he still access your memories, like how Wikipedia defines split personalities?” She asked, bringing up a good point. I couldn’t see his, but maybe he could see mine? I shook my head, nearly done with all of this dumb speculation of someone who may or may not even be alive anymore.

 

     “Maybe. I don’t really know. And I also wouldn't trust Wikipedia.” I said, wishing that I could stroke my chin while I thought. I also wanted to talk to whoever created Wikipedia. How was it that he (or she) knew more about split personalities than I did?

 

     We both stood (and sat) in silence for a while, as the girl fiddled with the iPhone for a full two minutes while I tried to reach out to Anti within my mind. Even though I wasn’t in limbo, I hoped that I could at least  _ find _ him, maybe not talk to him. 

 

      Even though he had always been good at hiding within our mind, I still tried to find him. I needed some answers and I really couldn't afford to not know just a few things that were really nagging at me. This girl was kind of creeping me out, and Anti had some Hell to pay for trying to hurt a sixteen year old.

 

     “Hey, I never got your name.” The girl said quietly after she was done messing with Anti’s phone. She slipped the phone into her back left back pocket. She raised an eyebrow at me, wanting a name out of me.

 

    I floundered for a second, unable to think of what to say. Finally, I spoke, “Call me Jack. Most people call me Jack.”

 

    “Oh, so now I’m most people?” She asked, looking wounded and angry at the same time. I opened my mouth to say something when she started laughing.

 

    “I will never understand girls. . .” I whispered, causing her to laugh even harder. I looked away, blushing.

 

    “I’m Lynn.” She said, though her expression was still closed off. I also noticed that she didn’t say any pleasantries, just her name. Still mad and afraid, I guessed.

 

    “Well, Lynn, nice to meet you.” I smiled at her, trying to convince her without a shadow of a doubt that I wasn’t Anti, I was Jack. “Please help me up?”

 

     She looked at me with a look of pure distrust, I had seen that look before. I couldn’t help but slightly smile at that look, I had always had it given to me right before something really awesome happened in my life. Like when I was in kindergarten. . .

 

    “I get that you don’t trust me, but I’m a foreigner in a weird place that I don’t even know where it is, so help me?” I asked, and I saw the different emotions flash across her face. “Please?” I added at last, smiling widely.

 

    “Fine.” She said, defeated. She gave me her hand for me to be able to get up, but I wasn’t sure I could. Anti had  _ kind  _ of just fucked me over my bringing us to this new place. I wasn’t even sure if I would be able to get back. The weather seemed nice enough, though.

 

    “Where are we going?” I asked, trying to fish for information. Lynn didn’t rise to the question, and she picked up the gun that was laying on the ground behind her. I didn’t breathe for a second.

 

     “So, Jack, just wondering something.” Lynn said, running her left index finger over the gun as she held it with her right hand. “Do you believe in settling scores?”

 

    I was at a loss. I nodded slowly, and I pursed my lips. Lynn just smiled and she fixed her gaze on my face.

 

     “Sounds good.” She said, running at me with nearly inhuman speed, crossing the six feet between us within a second.

 

     I felt pain explode in my right cheek as she swung her gun right across it. My vision blurred and flashed in and out. I could feel myself falling into limbo once again, and I saw Lynn’s apologetic and slightly amused face standing above me as the pain from my head slipped into the rest of my body.

 

    I slipped into limbo, and I have never been so happy to be there.

  
    Anti and I had more than a little to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked what I wrote, and I wish you a great day, a wonderful month and an amazing year.  
> Also, happy holidays!


	3. Password it the best password

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is back after his first encounter with Lynn, and things seem to be looking up when Jack is finally able to open up the videos that Anti put on the iPhone that he got.  
> But does Jack really want to know what Anti has to say, or are some things better left unsaid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! This chapter was edited thanks to my friends (I now just had a friend come out of the closet as a JackSepticEye fan, so two editors for my content instead of one) and I'm really excited to share it with the world!  
> Enjoy!

All around me I felt cold air and it was nice on my aching body.

 

     “You’re awake.” I heard a voice say. I racked my brain, trying to remember what had happened. 

 

     Due to how sore I was, I guessed that I had just had a little bit too much fun the night before, but I knew that wasn’t it. Why did my head hurt to much? I felt like how most of my video characters probably felt after they had to fight a boss.

 

    Wait, fighting. . . That was it! I had fought with Anti, he had taken over and I woke up with a gun at my head. It was trained on me by- 

 

    “Lynn!” I exclaimed, feeling everything come back to me right away. I sat upright, and I nearly slammed my head on a wall. I was lying on my side, but I never slept on my side.

 

    “Jesus, don’t kill yourself!” Lynn cried, trying to calm me down. She ran to my bedside, and I looked around to see that I was in a bedroom that I didn’t recognize.

 

    “If I were trying to kill myself, you’d know.” I said, smiling. The smile was not, however, returned. Lynn looked at me like I had committed a crime against humanity.

 

    “I have depressed and suicidal friends.” Lynn said, her voice icy. “It isn’t funny to joke about taking your life.”

 

    I sighed, joking was simpler to do this on my videos. I surveyed the room while Lynn did whatever it was she was doing. It had a night table to my left, it had a small white lamp on it. The walls were fake wood paneling. The bed I was laying on was a queen size, and the sheets were light brown and there was a colorful quilt on top of me. All in all, the bedroom looked pretty average.

 

     “What is this place?” I asked, looking at Lynn. She was once again messing Anti’s phone. She growled at it and threw it back into her left back pocket on her jeans.

 

    “My summer family’s summer cabin.” She said, messing her her bracelets on her left wrist. “No one is here right now, summer just ended so we aren’t going to be back here for a while. But is just a warm fall right now, so this place is still technically usable.”

 

    “You have a summer cabin?” I asked, feeling a bit out of place. She nodded, acting as though it was normal for everyone in the world to have a summer cabin.

 

    “Yeah. Most families here do.” Lynn said, braiding her long, blonde and black hair. Her hair was dyed at the tips, about five inches up from the ends. She began to braid a part of it that was on the right side, framing her face.

 

    “Where exactly is ‘here’?” I asked, trying to remember where I was. Lynn gave me a glare, as if I should know exactly where I was. “I don’t really remember much, to be honest.”

 

     “Brookside. It is a tourist city in Wisconsin, we make most of our money from people who come here for wedding and summer retreats.” Lynn said, fiddling with the phone Anti gave to her again. “But, like many, my family was one of the few that came here a hundred years ago when they place was found and founded. So we have land here and a house and this place.”

 

    “So what country am I in?” I asked, moving around so that I was sitting up in the bed. I looked down, noticing that I’d never wear the clothes that were on my body. I was wearing a black button up shirt and black jeans that looked too much like leggings for my liking.

 

     “America, dumbass.” Lynn said, glaring at me from above the phone screen. She tapping the screen angrily for a few seconds before grumbling and tossing it onto the bed right in front of me. “Just try to open it up, okay, Jack?”

 

     “Anti locked it?” I asked, remembering seeing the gallery and warnings about low storage before I had been knocked out. “You sure? He didn’t exactly get time to mess with cell phones, and I saw that it was working the last time.”

 

     “He somehow found out how to lock some of the videos. Some kind of feature that he figured out how to use.” Lynn muttered, looking at her hands. I shrugged and hit the power button, seeing that Lynn had tried no less than fifty two incorrect passwords to get into the first video.

 

     “You really bad at hacking or something? Pretty sure teenagers are supposed to know how to hack computers to get to porn.” I said, giving her a shit eating grin. Lynn blushed as she glared back at me.

 

     “Not all of us like pornography, and most of us aren’t Anonymous either.” Lynn said, nearly coming to blows with me. “Just open up the damn videos, so we can figure out what is going on and I can end this nightmare.”

 

     “Sure, yeah.” I said, tapping on the little ‘TYPE PASSWORD’ button on the iPhone’s screen. I watched Lynn walk out of my room to leave me alone, and I breathed a little sigh of relief. 

 

     Lynn was nice enough (for someone who had knocked me out for no reason to settle a score that Anti should be paying for, not me) and she wasn’t too sarcastic and I could somewhat talk to her. But I needed some alone time.

 

    I first tried ‘JACK’, and it didn’t work. Then I tried my real name, ‘SEAN’ and it also didn’t work. I tried ‘IRELAND’, then ‘SCHIZOPHRENIA’ and finally ‘SEPTIC EYE’. I growled in anger when none of the passwords worked, and I ran my hand through my green hair.

 

    Or, so I thought. As soon as my hand hit my head, my hair felt shorter. I immediately search the room frantically for a mirror. I jumped out bed (which made my head spin) and I walked to the other side of the small room than the bed, and I looked into an antique mirror with a rich silver trim.

 

    I nearly fainted when I saw that my hair was no longer green. It was shorter, and it was  _ black.  _ I had  _ black  _ hair now. I let out a strangled sound, and I ran my hand through my hair again. I still had the iPhone in my hand.

 

    Raising the phone to my face, I typed ‘PASSWORD’ into the little box. If Anti was going to be be a smartass and mess with my amazing and wonderful hair, then why wouldn’t he insult my intelligence and make the password fucking password?

 

    I doubted that Lynn hadn’t already tried.

 

    To my amazement (and slight horror) the password to get into’s Anti’s videos was  _ fucking ‘PASSWORD’. _ I laughed, jumping up and down. I had done it! I deserved a gold star!

 

    “I figured out the password! Let’s go laddies!” I yelled as loudly as I could. I did it all the time in my videos, why couldn’t I do it in real life? Wait my videos were real to me. . . Why was I talking like a fan? Well, I  _ was _ my own biggest fan so. . .

 

    I heard fast footsteps run towards my bedroom in Lynn’s summer cabin, and Lynn poked her head into the doorframe. She had a worried look on my face, and I shoved the iPhone in her face, giving her my best grin.

 

    “You did it.” She said, sounding amazed. Her eyes flicked up to my face as she spoke. “Somehow you did it. What was the password?”

 

    I thought for a second. Telling the truth could mean that I would be called dumb, or she might feel dumb. . . “I just guessed a bunch of random letters and it was right.” I said, puffing out my chest.

 

     “Of course you did.” Lynn said, giving me a dull look. She then facepalmed, and walked out of the room, shaking her head. Her footsteps down the hall were the only noise that I could hear.

 

     “Are you going to watch these videos with me or not?” I called after her, and I heard the footsteps stop and then quickly run back to my room.

 

    “Yes.” Lynn said, plucking the phone from my hand. I tried to protest when she gave me a look of pure ‘fight me bitch’. I let go of the phone willingly, remembering her knocking me out. Plus, I couldn’t fight a girl that Anti had tried to make a move on.

 

     “What are you doing?” I called after her as she walked into the hallway outside my room. She didn’t reply, and just kept walking. She walked down the hallway, leading me into a good sized modern looking kitchen.

 

    There was a new looking fridge, a very clean oven and stove and cupboards that were a pristine white with black trimming. There were decorative pots and pans on the walls - they were all dusted and they looked like they had just been washed recently, then shined in the light. There was a ceiling fan spinning lazily around in circles casting off light throughout the kitchen.

 

     The kitchen, thought amazing and wonderful, soon ended. I then followed Lynn into a good sized living and family room. It had three couches that were put up against farthest corner, one on each wall. The couches weren’t anywhere as new and clean looking as the appliances in the kitchen, but they were still pretty nice.

 

     “I want to see this on a bigger screen.” Lynn said, gesturing towards a large flat screen TV that looked somewhat new. It had a Roku hooked up to it so that it could get YouTube and Netflix and other wonders of the twenty first century.

 

     I sat down on one of the couches, letting Lynn do what she wanted with the videos. We now had access to all of Anti’s videos on a larger screen than an iPhone 7, even though it had a big screen. Stupid big screen. Stupid nice technology. Yes, I am still angry about him giving away a perfectly good iPhone 7.

 

     I looked at the screen, seeing that everything was connecting to the wifi within the cabin. I was confused, this place was in the middle of the forest (from what I’d seen walking past windows in the kitchen). How did this place get a good wifi signal so far out?

 

     “You have wifi?” I asked, trying to figure it all out. Lynn looked at me like I was crazy, and she nodded slowly, like she was nodding to a crazy person.

 

     “Yes, we have wifi.” She said, connecting the phone to the TV. “We aren’t  _ total _ savages in Wisconsin. Though we do like our meat and our hunting season.”

 

    I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed my mouth again. I decided that talking right now wouldn’t be a good idea. I was about to see Anti again, why should I be fighting with Lynn during this time? I had enough to stress about already.

 

    I heard Lynn hold her breath as the video loaded on the TV. The picture on the TV was my image, the 'Jack' image. The green hair, no piercings. But this picture was different, Anti had left my eyes looking angry and hungry, ready to tear anyone apart. Our lips were upturned in a wicked grin.

 

    I was about to say something to Lynn when she clicked the ‘PLAY’ button on the iPhone. The video then began to play, and I could hear nothing for a second. The shock of this was almost too much for a few seconds.

 

    “Hello.” Anti said from the screen. It was just him and I right now, nothing else mattered. “Jack, if you’re seeing this, it means that I did something that let you live. Congrats.”

 

    Anti then flashed a smile that looked so wrong on my face, it made my skin crawl. I shifted, and I clenched my fists at my side.

 

     “Now, Jacky, I bet you’re wondering where I am.” Anti said, looking almost bored with having to make this video. “Since you have control now, it means that I found a way to hide within your mind. I know what you’re thinking, ‘why’?”

 

    I looked at Lynn, trying to see what she was thinking. I had never wanted to read mind anymore than right now. I wanted to know what was going on in her head, I wanted to know if she was okay.

 

     “Well, Jacky, I think that it is pretty easy to see.” Anti said, giving me another shit eating grin that made my skin crawl. “You locked me away in your mind for years. You never let me out. You tortured me, Jacky. Now it is time to repay you.”

 

     Anti then lifted up a plan of things he wanted to do while having control of my (our? His?) body. I heard Lynn gasp quietly, and I saw her shoulders stiffen in fear and disgust.

 

     I read the list once, twice and then three times. I almost couldn’t believe what I was reading. Did Anti really have it in him to do it? Could he really commit crimes like that?

 

     “Well, first underage porn.” Anti said, listing off the crimes on the piece of paper. He sounded almost happy, which only made it ten times creepier. “Pretty simple, big sentences for that and also people will hate you. Secondly, killing people and then robbing them. By the time you get control back, I will have ended the lives of no less than twelve people for this part of the plan.”

 

     Lynn looked back at me, paler than usual. Her hands were shaking, and I could see it in her eyes,  _ this man killed people and has child pornography on his computer and tried to rape me! Why is he in my house, on my property? Who do I call for help? Will I be just another body before I’m able to pick up the phone? _

 

__ To Anti’s credit, he didn’t stop talking about his list of crimes. I was going to make that motherfucker pay for what he did. Screw diplomacy.

 

    “Thirdly, run away from Ireland, find someplace that I like and then run away into the back of our mind.” Anti said, still with the same smile, but it seemed to double in size. “Lastly, document  _ all  _ of the crimes so that the police will be able to not only find you, but convict you and put you away for life.”

 

    My jaw dropped. Okay, so maybe he had thought this way through. Had I really been that bad? Had I really made him feel so bad as to turn to this? To want payback for his own  _ brother? _

 

     “Oh, and one more thing.” Anti said. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to punch any one as much as I wanted to punch him right now. “Once this video plays, it will then delete and send out a tracking beacon. You were wrong about my intelligence, Jack. One of us got the logic, the other didn’t.”

 

     My world was spinning. I had to get into limbo, I had to stop his. What would Mark think when he saw the headline of  _ ‘Former YouTuber, JackSepticEye, is going on trial for child pornography, murder and rape’ _ ? How would my other family and friends react?

 

    “Now, Jacky, don’t worry about trying to find me.” Anti said, now somber. “I found a place in our mind that you can’t access. Even if you could, it wouldn’t do much. Just allow me to throw you back in the darkest corner of our mind, and make you feel my pain.”

 

     I looked down at my hands, tearing my eyes away from Anti on the TV screen. I had never felt so helpless in my life. Anti, the brother who shared my mind and my body, had committed crimes that he  _ knew _ would make me go to prison, and had done it anyways. I had somehow fucked up so bad that this was happening to me.

 

     “Oh, and one more thing, Jacky.” Anti said, making me lift my head up to see him on the TV screen again. “Thank you so much for watching this video. If you didn’t like it, you might want to punch me in the face. Same reaction if you did like it too. I will see you in the next video, Jacky.”

 

    Then the screen went black. I felt something inside me break, and I felt anger fill my whole body. I was going to  _ kill  _ Anti for this. He was going to die. He had done so many bad things, killed innocent people, and for what?

 

_ Because he became the monster that you wanted him to be. It is always easier to do something wrong when the person you’re doing it to is evil, right?  _ My conscience whispered, and it stopped for a minute. Maybe I deserved this. Maybe I should just take the punishment, and get it over with.

 

     “You.” Lynn said in front of me, and I looked up to see her pointing her gun at me yet again. She had tears in the corners of her eyes, and she looked like an emotional wreck. Her voice was full of malice and hatred. “You’re the worst human to ever walk this Earth! You claim to be mentally unstable, and you are! But not because you have some kind of split personality!”

 

     “Lynn, please-” I began to reason with her, but I stopped. I bit my lip and took a second to think. Would she really shoot? Couldn’t I just tackle her and end it all right here right now?

 

     “No! Don’t try to defend yourself, you son of a bitch!” Lynn screamed. “I’ve never met someone so selfish, and so evil! I should just shoot you right now!”

 

    “Then do it. I have no objections.” I said, meeting Lynn’s eyes. She looked at me like I was crazy for a second, and then comprehension flashed in her green eyes.

 

     I watched her take a deep breath, squared her jaw and point at her target, readying herself for the sudden kick of the gun and the sound that would precede it.

 

     Then I watched her shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the story!  
> I want to have the rest written and uploaded by Christmas, because I have plans for the rest of my Christmas break from school.  
> Have a great day, year, life and happy end of 2016!  
> Happy holidays, guys!


	4. What the old picture showed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn is gone, and that means that Jack is all alone in her family's cabin. He decides to explore Lynn's family's cabin while she is gone, and he learns more about how the world is reacting to his crimes and his disappearance.  
> But will Jack be able to deal with the new information from the media about his case?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just split my one of other stories, My Little Castiel, into chapters yesterday, so I am just going to add a new chapter today to this story. I just felt like it, so I'm going to do it.  
> Enjoy!

My head felt like hit it against the wall repeatedly.

 

     Once again I was trying to remember just what had happened yesterday.

 

     “Jack, are you awake? I have something for you to do!” I heard a female voice - Lynn - call from the next room over. The prospect of having to do something right now made my head hurt even worse, and I groaned.

 

     “I’m dead.” I yelled back pathetically, nuzzling my face into my pillow. I was back in the room that Lynn had put me in before, when I first came to her family’s summer cabin.

 

     “What a fucking shame.” Lynn said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She dumped at least a whole mystery novel series worth of printed pages at the foot of my bed, covering my feet in paper. “I was only able to recover some of things on the Google account that the phone was hooked up to. Your welcome.”

 

     “I have to read all of this?” I asked, picking up a sheet with as though it were radioactive trash. “I never liked reading, please don’t make me read all of this.”

 

     “Too bad. Not like my evil twin that killed people and did other things.” She said plainly, and then she pushed her glasses up her nose and adjusted her shirt on her shoulders. “I have to get to school, so I’m leaving you alone. Can you handle being left alone?”

 

    She said the last sentence like she was talking to a kindergartener (which I was at heart) and then she adjusted her shoulder bag. Lynn looked at me, seeing to see if I was up for being left alone.

 

     “What if something happens?” I asked, thinking about Anti’s nearly foolproof plan with trackers and shit. It was also a Jack proof plan. “What if someone comes here and finds me. What do I do?”

 

    “Well, it won’t happen. Just keep that attitude, okay?” Lynn said, smiling. I gave her a dull look and she turned on her heel, leaving me alone.

 

    Lynn could be so aggravating at times. I was  _ sure  _ was going to die, she was going to pull the trigger and end it all yesterday. Then she didn’t. She turned her gun to the iPhone and blasted three holes into the (perfectly new and shiny) screen.

 

   Her quick thinking rendered the tracking beacon nearly impossible to use. Just to be sure, Lynn threw it into the lake near her summer cabin. She took out the SIM and SD cards first, of course. Pretty sure that the nearly indestructible iPhone 7 wouldn’t be working after everything Lynn, Anti and I had put it through.

 

     But Lynn didn’t learn how to destroy phones from watching YouTube videos about it. She (sadly) had to go to high school, leaving me all alone within her family’s summer cabin.

 

    Normally, I wouldn’t have any problem with this. But I was  _ kind _ of on the run from the law, and I didn’t know the area. Lynn had been nice enough to show me around her land yesterday and a map of the US, pointing out right where we were in the US and the world.

 

     We’re a long way from Ireland, Sam.

 

    I watched her drive herself out of the driveway with her car (an older looking truck), off to be a normal junior at her high school, totally not harboring a now international criminal. I ran a hand through my hair (which I would change back to green as soon as I found out a way to get back home and make everything okay again) and I thought for the millionth time today about my YouTube page.

 

    What was happening? Was Mark making videos about me? Were thinks okay? Was my channel going to survive this? How were my fans dealing?

 

     The questions buzzed around in my head, but Lynn had made my promise no Internet. None at all. If someone was tracking me, they could do so with my Gmail, YouTube and other social media accounts. Then, with just one click, they would find my IP address, and storm Lynn’s family’s cabin.

 

     And that was, as Lynn explained it to me, “The worst fucking thing that could ever happen.”

 

     I understood that, but I was without anything to do. Well, I could read about what a bad brother I had been to Anti. There was that.

 

    I didn’t want someone else telling me what a terrible person I was. I had already had that conversation with Lynn’s eyes. The way she looked at me, I really wouldn’t be surprised if she had truly called the cops to turn me in, and then take the money that she would get from turning me in.

 

   Personally, I’m going to be  _ very _ offended if there isn’t a warrant out for my arrest and money involved.

 

     I got up out of bed (Lynn had left yesterday night to buy a lot of clothes for me, Anti’s clothes were crimes against being JackSepticEye) and placed the papers on the night table. And by placed I mean I kind of threw them on there, and about half the papers fell off. I shrugged and left the room, it wasn’t like I was going to read them anyways.

 

     I walked down the hall, ready to go exploring Lynn’s family’s cabin. I walked into the kitchen, looking at the door to go outside and then the open wall that flawlessly opened up into the living room. My room was located down the hall connected to the kitchen. I turned back into the hallway that I had come out of it.

 

     I walked down the hallway, seeing that my room was the first room of four bedrooms in the hallway. I tried to open the first door, and I found it locked. I tried to turn the knob, but it didn’t budge. I growled and I moved on to the next door in the hallway.

 

    This door, unlike the last one, opened right away without giving me any problems. I knew right away that this was Lynn’s room.

 

   It had a twin sized bed with a large blanket with two large and majestic looking horses on it. There were horse posters all over her room, and a few Hunger Games posters mixed with some Harry Potter merch. It was what I expected it to be, she was clearly a nerd who had gotten some strength from the characters that she loved, and also some strength from her personal life.

 

    There was a vanity and dressed on the wall opposite to the door, and there was a ton of makeup and million hairbands of every color in the rainbow scattered across the vanity. The dresser was much cleaner, and I saw my reflection in the vanity’s mirror.

 

   I really needed a shower, and my hair looked terrible. It wasn’t the black that made me think this about my hair, but rather how greasy it looked. I also saw that I had all of my piercings in, and they were all black. If only I knew what Anti’s favorite color was. . .

 

    I decided against looking through Lynn’s stuff, and walked out of her room. The rest of it was basic; it had a hamper, a collection of dirty clothes that were in the corner and a laptop on top of a night table. It looked like a perfectly average room for a perfectly average teenager.

 

    I left Lynn’s room, figuring that there was nothing else to see here. Plus she  _ had _ almost shot me at least two times (that I knew of), so I really didn’t want to piss her off by saying that I was in her room while she was gone.

 

    I closed the door, shutting it quietly behind me. I turned to the last two rooms in the hallway. Lynn’s room and my room were both on the left side of the hallway, and the locked door was the first on the right side. The last bedroom that I had yet to open (unless it was locked, in which case fuck you Lynn’s family, why must you keep the curiosity door locked?) had a darker door than the others, and the wood of the door didn’t have any many knots and imperfections as the other doors.

 

    I took a deep breath, readying myself for the jumpscare that would come from opening this door. I was in a cabin in the woods, how was this not a horror game brought to life?

 

    I put my hand on the door knob, feeling it give as I turned the knob. I pushed the door in and then stepped into a master bedroom. I felt kind of let down, and I had the urge to look into the camera and yell something about this being boring and how this game was right now.

 

     Yes, I live my whole life like I am making a video and I am playing a video game. It make things more interesting, I believe that everyone should try to live like that for a little while.

 

    The master bedroom was almost too calm. It had a canopied king sized bed that dominated most of the room, and two night tables on each side. The sheets and blankets on the bed were a perfect chestnut color, and the bed was darker than the blankets. The wood was nearly black in the low light. There were two doors on the far wall that were clearly doors to a large walk-in closet.

 

    Or so I hoped.

 

    I felt a flash of curiosity run through me, and I really wanted to go and explore whatever was behind those doors. I walked towards the closet, passing past a vanity and dresser that looked just like the ones in Lynn’s room. I felt unloved because my room didn’t have a matching vanity and dresser set like the ones in Lynn’s room and the master bedroom.

 

    The master bedroom was almost too clean for people live in, almost like no one had been here for years. I began to wonder if Lynn was completely unsupervised and running around all alone. It was possible, since I didn’t know how things worked in Wisconsin. The people who lived here could be total savages, I wouldn’t know.

 

    I laid my hand on the little indented metal thing that sliding doors had. What the fuck was the name of them? I shrugged, deciding that it really didn’t matter. I then slid the first door to the left across the metal thing on the ground, I think that those are called tracks?

 

     The closet was completely empty. There wasn’t even a loose shirt shoved into the corner, nothing was in the closet. There wasn’t even a closet light, I tried running my hand across the ceiling in the closet, and I stepp fully in. It was a partial walk in closet, meaning that I wasn’t totally walking into a large room blind.

 

    I got about a foot inside of the closet before I stopped walking. There was something back here in this closet. A large picture in a fancy frame, but the darkness in the closet had eaten away at the picture. I picked it up, dragging it out of the closet so I could see it in the light.

 

    The picture was up to my stomach, and that's saying something about its height. It was huge, it was crazy big and crazy amazing. It was a picture of a young girl who looked like Lynn, and Lynn looked very happy, with a huge smile on her face.

 

    She was being cradled by a woman who I could only imagine was her mother. Lynn’s father (I think) was standing over them both. It looked a bit out of date, based on the haircuts that Lynn’s parents had and how young Lynn looked, she couldn’t be more than four. She was a small child, both age and size.

 

    I stared at the portrait, wondering where her parents were. I then moved to put the picture back where I found it, deciding that something did happen, and I didn’t want to know what happened to Lynn’s family and her once happy life. I couldn’t ask about what had happened, not until Lynn trusted me with her life. Then we could swap life stories.

 

     As I put the picture back where I found it, I realized that I had nothing else to do today. I had already searched the rest of the cabin. I wasn’t allowed to use the wifi, but Lynn never said anything about using the TV if it was just cable. . .

 

     I quickly walked into the living room, the very idea of getting to use some modern tech made butterflies appear in my stomach. I closed the door to the master bedroom, making sure that it looked like I never entered the room.

 

     The living room seemed less lively without Lynn, just like the rest of the house. It was weird being on someone’s property when they weren’t there. I felt like if I tried making some food for myself, I would burn the whole place down, no matter what.

 

     I sat down on the couch that was closest to the TV, and I picked up the Roku remote. I figured that I should honor my promise to not go on the wifi. But Netflix was a human necessity. Lynn wouldn’t mind if I caught up on some Netflix, would she?

 

     I turned on the Roku, but I wasn’t prepared to see the news report on the front of the Roku. The headline was in bold, black text in a basic font, plastered across almost the whole TV screen.

 

_ FAMOUS IRISH YOUTUBER TURNED CRIMINAL, NOW ON THE RUN, EXPECTED TO CANADA IN THE NEXT WEEK,  _ was the headline. My stomach dropped, the videos were on YouTube. My channel had been taken down, but people had reuploaded my videos. My fans were blaming Anti. Some of my fans were saying that this was a joke. Others said that I had done it, that I wanted more fame that I had now.

 

     The news was calling this a ‘historic event’. For the first time in a long time teenagers who were glued to their screens were worried about the world, and they were tuning in MSNBC, FOX NEWS CHANNEL and CNN. BBC was trying to run stories, anyone who didn’t have cosplayers of me all over their feeds wasn’t ‘hip and cool’.

 

    Pictures of me were everywhere. Even websites that almost never covered pop culture were talking about me. There will millions of doctors all around the world who were trying to analyze how this could happen, for someone who had no prior mental health issues to snap like this.

 

     Some were saying that I was schizophrenic (it was true, but kind of hurtful by the way that they said it), others were saying that I had just snapped, and that violent video games were to blame. Crying fangirls were everywhere on the news, green hair dye had almost been sold out at Walmarts and other stores all across the West and in Europe.

 

    Things were being turned upside down. Mark was getting hate, some were saying that he should have seen the ‘warning signs’. It was crazy, and they were all  _ looking for me _ . Fake sightings of me were popping up everywhere, people who claimed to know me were getting paid hundreds for interviews.

 

    It was madness. And it had all been caused because of me.

 

    It wasn’t Anti, not really. If what he had said was true, then I needed to talk to him. He was my brother, how could I have been so blind? How could I have not seen how broken and tortured he was until he told me? How is it that retrospection gives us all the answers that we never thought we’d want to know?

 

    I turned the TV off, silencing the feeds. I pulled my legs up to my chest, feeling like I could never do anything to redeem myself for what I had done.

 

    This was my fault, I had caused all those deaths. I had brought this upon myself.

  
    And I needed to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! I seem to write like I'm running out of time, don't I?  
> Haha, sorry about that bad joke.  
> Have a good end to 2016, and this story should end by the time that 2016 ends.


	5. Mistakes and memories made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, angry at Anti and wanting some kind of condolence for Anti's actions, goes back into limbo to settle things once and for all with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter to upload today, but I will be uploading tomorrow too to make up for it, plus it is Christmas.  
> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it, and happy 24th of December for everyone who doesn't!  
> Enjoy!

“Anti!” I called for what felt like the millionth time since I had come back into limbo.

 

     I shrank back, letting my shoulders relax. How could I not find Anti? Where could Anti possibly be? There was limbo, and some other parts of my mind. Somehow, I doubted that Inside Out would help me much with this problem I was facing.

 

    “Please come out! I want to apologize!” I called, making my throat raw. I growled. Where was he? “Please, please, please come out! I promise I won’t fight you! We need to talk!”

 

    I stopped yelling then. I had been going at it for hours now, I worried about all the meals that I had missed. I was going to wake up with a hell of a headache. Fuck my life.

 

     “You wanted me?” I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around, gasping when I saw Anti. Why come now, just when I was about to give up? That bastard!

 

     “Why would you come now? You didn’t hear me when I first started yelling?” I asked, struggling with mixed feelings. I was pissed at Anti, I felt bad for him at the same time but I also wanted to wanted to just run away and turn myself in. Would that make it all go away? I guess that I had really met my match when it comes to being in over my head, I had never felt like this before.

 

     “I heard you, I just figured that you had nothing better to do today, so why not help you out and waste your time?” Anti quipped, grinning. I grimaced at his grin, I was still pissed at him. I reminded myself that that wasn’t why I was here.

 

    “I saw your video. The one you left me.” I said, looking Anti in the eyes. His gaze didn’t waver, just like always.

 

     “Jack, I would say I’m sorry-” He began, but I cut him off.

 

    “Don’t ever say you’re sorry! It wasn’t your fault!” I cried, making Anti stop talking. “ _ I’m _ sorry for what I did. I really didn’t mean to torture you. You gave me no choice, but I’m sorry.”

 

    “You idiot, you always have a choice!” Anti yelled, and I realized that we were now fighting like when we were kids. I clenched my fists, readying myself for this fight. “Just because you thought that you had to do it, doesn’t mean you should’ve! It doesn’t make you right!”

 

    “Really?” I yelled in his face, and I saw his face contort to pure rage. “I  _ know  _ I had to. Do you have any idea how fucking scary you were to a six year old who didn’t know what was going on? Do you have any idea how creepy it was when I found out that no one else had their own Anti in their head?”

 

     “Do you know what is like being trapped within your own mind?” Anti yelled, there were only mere inches between our chests now. “To be a prisoner within your own body? Of course not! You figured that you were more worthy to take over!”

 

    “Because I was here before you were!” I screamed at him, nearly coming to blows. “You’re the one who just kind of showed up one day! You weren’t here from the beginning like I was!”

 

     “How do you know you were the first?” Anti screamed, silencing me. I realized that I didn’t, not really. I just knew that when I was really little there was someone else in my head with me, and they weren’t like me.

 

    “I. . . I’m sorry.” I said, calming down. I took a few steps back from Anti. “I always saw you as darkness, I just assumed you were evil.”

 

    “No, Jack, it isn’t like that at all.” Anti said, staring into my eyes levelly. “You  _ wanted  _ me to be a monster, you  _ wanted  _ someone who was evil to blame everything on. So you made me into the bad twin, the evil alter ego who kills and cheats and lies. You did this.”

 

    “How did I do that by locking you in our mind?” I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. I wanted to know all of the morbid details. All I had done was lock him away in the darkest part of my mind. How had that done anything to him?

 

    “When you shut me away in the darkness, I had no idea what to do.” Anti said, looking down at his hands. “Your desires for me to be evil, to be a monster they shaped me into one. I was soon couldn’t find my old self, the self that would joke and play with you. Then, one day, I realized that that person was gone. I had taken his place.”

 

     “I’m so sorry.” I said, because there wasn’t anything else to say. I looked into his eyes, begging for forgiveness and seeing none on his face.

 

     I then stepped forwards, bridging the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder. I felt Anti stiffen as my arms wrapped around him. I felt a minor pain of his blue lightning as he almost lashed out at me, then he realized that we were hugging.

 

    “Jack, get off of me.” Anti said quickly, trying to wriggle free of my grasp. I held him tighter the more he tried to struggle.

 

    “No. Not until you see how sorry I am, and how much I want to help.” I said, my voice somewhat muffled by his shoulder.

 

    “There are two things very wrong with this right now, Jack.” Anti said, trying to convince me to get off of me. “Firstly, we’re both guys and brothers and this is really weird and awkward. Secondly, only one of us is gay. And I’m  _ certainly _ not the one who has dreams about Mark.”

 

    I threw myself off of Anti, readying myself for a fight when I saw his huge grin. It wasn’t evil, or demeaning towards me. It was a grin of happiness and humor. It looked pretty good on him, better than the evil smiles I was used to from Anti.

 

    Suddenly ashamed at my actions (and for Anti bringing up Mark, he wasn’t my boyfriend!), a blush crept up my face, reddening my cheeks. I looked away as Anti laughed. I hadn’t heard him laugh like this since we were kids.

 

    “I’m kidding, Jack, really. I just knew that you’d get off of me if I brought up Mark.” Anti said, still laughing. He smiled and brushed a tear out of the corner of his eye. “Plus I’m really not gay and I could never date you. You’re just not my type, Jacky.”

 

    “Shut the fuck up, you know I’m sexy as hell.” I grinned, punching him playfully on the shoulder. 

    Everything just felt better now, there was nothing else that I wanted to get off my chest. Well, just one more thing. I guessed that Anti might not want to talk about it right now, so instead I brought up something that he hated.

 

    “Should I call you Andy now? I know you hated it before, but would you prefer it now?” I asked, hoping that this would end the whole ‘making amends’ phase we were going through.

 

    “No.” Anti said, shrugging. “Anti is my name, and I am the anti of JackSepticEye. Therefore, I should keep the name.”

 

    “You sure?” I asked, just wanting Anti to be happy. Anti nodded, smiling slightly. I nodded back at him, trying to get another grin out of him.

 

     “Hey, Jack, get up!” I heard someone yell from outside of my mind. Lynn was home from school. Whoopie.

 

    I locked eyes with Anti for a second, and he smiled at me, as if telling to go and talk to her. I smiled back at him, and I moved in for another hug. We awkwardly hugged for a few seconds, blushes burning on both of our faces.

 

    “I’ll see you later tonight, okay?” I said, readying myself to wake up, seeing Anti cross his arms and shrug, giving me the finger before I left, our little way of saying ‘goodbye’.

 

    God, it was so great to have him back.

 

    I lifted my middle finger at him before I was once again thrown back into the world of the waking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter and I also hope that you have a good 2016 holiday season.


	6. Cat shirts and master hackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, who is tired of doing nothing while Lynn is at her family's cabin or when she is away, is finally given the chance to do something and help out his cause for his innocence.  
> All it takes is one socially awkward teenager, who just happens to be regularly shipped with Lynn.  
> What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all, and have some fanficition!  
> This chapter is (thankfully) longer than the one that I put up yesterday, so I hope you like the long chapters.  
> Enjoy!

“Jack, get up!” Lynn cried, shaking me awake.

 

    “Huh, yeah, I’m up.” I said sleepily from the couch. I had decided to talk to Anti right after I had turned off the TV, and I had been too lazy to go back to my room to fall asleep. The couch was just as comfortable as my bed anyways.

 

    “Don’t look like you're as awake as you claim to be.” Lynn said, sizing me up. “Did you get some good sleep?”

 

    “I didn’t really sleep.” I said, yawning. My body had wanted sleep, just like it always did. “I was talking to Anti the whole time.”

 

    “Whose ‘Anti’?” A female voice asked from the kitchen, and a teenage girl who looked only a little older than Lynn showed her face. She was brunette with big, black glasses framing her eyes. She had on dark blue jeans and a shirt with a cat eating pizza on it. I really loved her shirt, it was magical.

 

    I looked to Lynn, worried. Who was this girl, could she be trusted, was she going to know who I am and tell everyone she would meet that she had seen me? The questions in my head didn’t stop, and Lynn smiled at her from the living room.

 

    “Did you find the green beans I left in there for you?” She asked. She seemed to take up a whole new way of talking when it came to this brunette girl. They _had_ to be dating. “I got them special for you. They should be on the bottom shelf in a plastic bag.”

 

    And who buys food special for each others? Couples!

 

    “I can't find them. You sure you didn't misplace them?” The brunette called to Lynn, poking her head out of the refrigerator. Lynn walked over to help her (much faster than when I was 'dying' in bed and she came in and told me to read all those dumb papers) and they both sat on their knees, rummaging through the fridge.

 

    “So, Lynn, are you going to introduce your girlfriend to me?” I asked, smiling at how cute they were together. “You two are adorable together, by the way.”

 

    “Should I tell him, or should you?” I heard the other girl ask Lynn, I could hear the laughter in her voice as she spoke. “Pretty sure it is your turn. I yelled at Riley today at school, so. . . Yeah, your turn.”

 

    Lynn slammed the beans on the kitchen table and the other girl grabbed a handful of them right from the bag and walked into the living room, following Lynn. Lynn looked angry at me, and the other girl looked happy with life.

 

      “Jack, this is my  _ best friend _ , Luna.” Lynn said, putting a lot of emphasis on the words ‘best friend’. Clearly they were in denial.

 

    “Just come out of the closet already, you two are  _ so _ dating.” I said, smiling. Lynn’s eyes flashed with anger, and Luna ate her green bean disdainfully in my direction.

 

     “You’re the one who has an evil voice in his head that caused him to murder twelve people.” Luna said, not batting an eyelash. She looked up at me, giving me look with her huge brown eyes that are the exact opposite of Lynn’s blue ones. “So stop saying that Lynn and I are dating. Besides, I should be teasing you about Mark.”

 

    I blushed, wondering what Anti would say right now. “We’re not dating.” I mumbled, and I heard Luna giggle while Lynn whispered something into her ear.

 

    Lynn smiled, and then turned to me. “We use the term ‘no homo’ to express our feelings for each other. You should try it.”

 

    “No homo 2k16.” Luna said, grinning at Lynn. Lynn smiled back. They really were the perfect friends. I wondered how long ‘just friends’ would last.

 

     “So, not to be rude, but why is she here?” I asked, pointing to Luna and raising my eyebrows. “I mean, I thought that we were going to try to keep my human interaction to a minimum.”

 

     “Normally, yes,” Lynn conceded, nodding her head towards me. “But, Luna is a special case.”

 

    “Because you are her girlfriend.” I said, smiling. Lynn glared at me, and Luna walked up behind me a smacked me on the back of my head.

 

    “Bad Jack. Very, very bad Jack.” She scolded. Lynn giggled and then Luna walked over to Lynn, and they ate a few green beans together. 

 

     I was left wondering who was more crazy; the schizophrenic who was going to probably be put in jail for crimes he didn’t commit, or Lynn and Luna? It was legitimate question.

 

    “Look, the point is that we can trust Luna.” Lynn said. “She knows how to hack, and she is really good with computers.”

 

    “Yeah, I’m kind of a badass when it comes to computers and hacking.” Luna said, smiling. "And I'm really awkward around people, so I'm pretty much the whole package."  


 

    “So what she is going to do with her skills?” I asked, wondering how Luna was going to be of help. We had already gotten Anti’s videos, and we have just made up less than fifteen minutes ago, so we didn’t need the documents either. I got up, feeling the need to stand for this conversation.

 

    “I’m going to make it look like a prank.” Luna said, giving me a cocky grin. “I’m going to make it look like you were framed, and then you ran away to a tiny town in Wisconsin to escape.”

 

    “You can do that?” I asked, slightly amazed. She nodded happily, then walked back to the kitchen to get some more food. How was she so skinny when she ate so much?

 

    “Luna is very skilled when it comes to computers.” Lynn whispered in my ear once Luna was completely in the kitchen. “But she is our little secret, so don’t mess it up.”

 

    “Don’t worry, I won’t scare away your girlfriend.” I said, and Lynn just slapped me. To her credit, it took me off guard and I landed on the couch. My head was spinning, and I could almost hear Anti say ‘nice job, dumbass’ in my head.

 

    Lynn began to laugh at what she did, and Luna joined in once she saw what was going on. The two didn’t stop laughing for two whole minutes. I just sat on the couch, face throbbing and arms crossed, the whole time. I could feel my cheek throb in time with my pulse.

 

    Eventually they stopped laughing and went into the kitchen to do their homework, because at the end of the day they were just high school students. They giggled and gossiped as they finished history, English and Spanish (only Lynn studied this, Luna hated Spanish and Luna took German).

 

    I was bored out of my mind. I wanted to watch some TV, but Lynn had hid the remotes and wasn’t giving them back. I guessed she was worried about my mental health. Or she was just being a sadistic bitch. Both were equally likely possibilities.

 

     Finally, I decided to just take a nap. But it was easier said than done. Lynn and Luna were now play Twenty One Pilots throughout the cabin. With that dumb band playing, it was impossible to sleep. And I was beginning to _ like _ their music now that I had heard it playing nonstop for fifteen minutes now.

 

     Anti was going to laugh so hard when he heard about what I was able to accomplish today. I couldn’t wait to see him again, I already missed him. I wanted to fully make amends and then we could dig ourselves out of the hole that he had dug us into.

 

    Then everything would be okay again. I could go back to making videos, and maybe Anti could do some too. As long as he didn’t do anything weird or perverted or dark, that is.

 

   I had a fandom to calm down once I got back on my channel. A large fandom of teenage girls who were probably praying for my safety while they looked at pictures of my amazing face that they had taped on their walls.

 

    I wanted to make another reading comments video, and play some more video games and then cuddle up with Sam and sleep for hours and hours without worrying about anything.

 

    Sadly, my dream and wish was not yet a reality.

 

    Finally, I was able to walk into limbo. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy to be in that place. I just slipped right off into sleep, seeing my old bedroom made my heart ache. I wanted my old life back so much.

 

    My dreams were nonexistent. I slipped in and out of a dreamless sleep for many hours, until Lynn shook me awake and told me that it was time for dinner. It was then that I remembered that I had eaten nothing all day, and that was something that I usually didn't do.

 

    I walked with Lynn to the kitchen, and then sat down at a place at the table. The table was set for three, and Luna had made lasagna for dinner. She needed to add 'is a good cook' to her list of talents, along with hacking and denying being gay for her best friend.

 

    “Luna, this is really good.” I said between mouthfuls, I hadn’t eaten all day. Luna blushed and thanked me, and then Lynn smiled at Luna. No homo my ass.

 

    “I’m glad you like it.” Luna said. When it comes to compliments, she didn’t take them very well. She blushed and fidgeted and looked bashful. “I tried to make the best that I could. I mean, we have a long night of work ahead of us, after all.”

 

    “I’m sorry, but did you say ‘long night of work’?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. Luna smiled thinly and nodded, and Lynn gave me a hard glare. I guess that I  _ did  _ have a long night of work ahead of me.

 

    “I am going to need some help with some things.” Luna said, waving her hand as if it was nothing. “Time is moving against us here, we have only a few more days - less than a week - before people stop caring about you, Jack. Then we’re screwed.”

 

    “Why? Isn’t that good that no one remembers?” I asked, cocking my head to the side. “Don’t we want people to forget?”

 

     “In this case, no,” Luna said, trying explain it to me after she had probably explained it a few times to Lynn before now. “The people and the fans will move on, and they are already losing traction. But the courts won’t forget, and they will still convict you. And it is going to look weird if you don’t come out soon.”

 

    “Oh.” Was all I was able to say. I guess I was in capable hands for the moment. Lynn and Luna seemed to know what they were doing. I felt safer knowing that I was in good hands. But it made me wonder, how fucked up was my life when teenage girls were the only people who were able to help me out of my problems.

 

    “Yeah, Luna has a whole plan.” Lynn said, giving the words weight as she said them and looked me in the eyes. “This plan is really good, and we have to help her with it however we can. And  _ not _ get in her way.”

 

    Lynn glared at me as she said the last sentence. I gave her my best ‘I try really hard not to fuck things up’ look, but she didn’t seem impressed.

 

    “You guys will be fine.” Luna said, trying to be reassuring to Lynn and I. I honestly felt happy that someone was doing something, and it was something that I could help with. At least it was something to  _ do. _ I was slowly dying of boredom in Lynn's family's cabin.

 

     “Just one little problem.” Lynn said, looking at me. “Jack, we have to talk about Anti. What if he tries this again? We have to have a fail safe in place. I don’t want him to get out of control again. No one else should have to die for his personal vendetta against you.”

 

     “He won’t, I promise.” I said, feeling slightly angered that she thought he would try something. Again. “I talked to him, and he is doing better now. We made up, I just have to show that I’m really sorry. He was really hurt by my actions, and I have to do something about it.”

 

    Lynn narrowed her eyes at me, she clearly didn’t believe me. I wished that I could call Anti to show her that I was being honest, but I was pretty sure that I would gain a few holes in my chest. I still had to get home to Ireland, I couldn’t die now!

 

    “He isn’t evil, I swear.” I said, trying to look as believable as I could. Lynn wasn’t buying it. “Look, I thought he was evil when I was little. I turned him into a monster because I wanted him to be a monster. It was my fault, Lynn, not his.”

 

    “Maybe it was your fault indirectly, but he still has to feel the repercussions for his actions.” Lynn said, talking like a mom after her kid had done something wrong. “He needs to know that it was not okay to do what he did, and that he hurt people and ruined lives.”

 

    “He understands that!” I said, voice rising in volume. “He feels bad, I swear he does. But we  _ can’t _ just fully blame him and then leave him to do whatever it is he needs to do for a punishment.”

 

    “Yes, we can do that.” Lynn cried, getting angry. “He is a bad person, and he needs to change the real way. Not just convince his sweet, harmless brother that he’s changed.”

 

    “You’re still mad, aren’t you?” I asked, looking Lynn in the eyes. She pursed her lips, and I could tell that her answer was yes.

 

    “What are you two fighting over?” Luna asked, her brown eyes full of wonder and confusion. “I don’t understand.”

 

    “Well,” Lynn said quietly, “Anti is apparently a ‘better person’ now, and Jack believes him.”

 

    “Then we should trust him.” Luna said, taking Lynn’s hand. “They’ve known each other for years and years, shouldn’t we trust them? If Jack says Anti has changed, they he’s changed.”

 

    Lynn paled, and whispered something into Luna’s ear. I watched Luna’s helpful smile go away and it was replaced with a look of sadness. Lynn then dragged the other girl into her bedroom, without so much as a goodbye for me.

 

    Great fucking job, Jack.

 

    I sat alone in the silence of the now empty kitchen, worrying about Lynn. What was her problem? Was it Anti? Or something else? I growled and threw my head into my hands, trying to calm down, making myself think and solve this problem.

 

    This wasn’t my place of expertise. I was always terrible with people, but I wanted to make things okay for Lynn. She had become a friend. Who also sorta hated me. Yeah, sounds just like all of the friends that I have.

 

    “I’m not smart enough for this!” I said to myself and then slammed my face onto the table. “I need your help, Anti.”

 

    I took my empty plate to the sink and placed it in the half of the sink that also had Lynn and Luna’s dirty dishes in it. I figured that it would be a while before Lynn and Luna came out of Lynn’s bedroom (they were girls after all, girls were so emotional) so I decided to check up on the news again. There had to be something new, right?

 

    I hoped that if I gave even one view to whomever was being the nicest to me on the news, then maybe I could help Luna with her plans. Plus I had already made up with Anti, so there was no reason to read the documents that Lynn had printed. So I was down to do chores, watch TV or sleep and get woken up by Lynn pushing me into a vat of acid. I chose TV, for obvious reasons.

 

     I curled up on the couch, pulling my knees up to my chest. I saw that Lynn had replaced the remote while I was asleep, and I turned on the TV and then I turned on cable, flicking through the channels until I got to CNN, since I liked the people they had on the channel more than the other people on the other channels.

 

    There was a big show about how the weather in world was getting worse, and then they transitioned right into the story about me. They were showing some videos of Anti right next to some of my older videos, and there were comments laid out over the screen from fans on each of my videos. It was watching one of my comments reading videos be turned into the main story on DramaAlert. Only, thankfully, it wasn't KeemStar doing the reporting.

 

    Some people were blaming cyber bullying for my ‘mental issues’ and then the idea of me having a split personality came up again. One of the doctors said that is was possible, the other said that it was just a prank gone wrong.

 

    Next, they showed some videos that Mark had made. He was crying on the camera, begging me to come out and face the music for what had happened. He said that he knew me and that this wasn’t me, and that he already forgiven me, just come out and tell the world I was innocent. I wanted to, and seeing Mark broken up broke my heart.

 

    “Please, Jack. You’re one of my best friends, I just want you back. Please.” Mark begged, a tear running down his left cheek. He looked like hell, but I doubted that I looked any better.

 

     I switched to NBC and they were playing the same thing. Then I switched to FOX and then CBS and BBC. It was all the same story, the ‘crazed YouTuber turned murderer’. It seemed like they were all owned by one person who wanted all attention on me and away from other, more important things.

 

     I felt empty inside, knowing that this was all my fault. If only I had been a better brother, maybe none of this would have happened. Lynn was crazy to think that I wasn’t to blame. Anti was my own creation.

 

     I decided I wanted to talk to Anti again, so I tuned off the TV and lied down on the couch. I had only just closed my eyes when I felt a not unkind poke on my arm, and I opened my eyes to see that Luna was standing over me.

 

     “Come on, we have stuff to do.” She said, digging her fingers into the fabric of my shirt. She pulled me towards Lynn’s room, which was now command central.

 

    There were maps of Ireland, Wisconsin and America up on the walls. There were passwords and usernames for hundreds of fake Twitter, Facebook and Instagram accounts, along with other social medias that I had never even heard of. There were lines of code written out, and websites were underlined and crossed out on large pieces of paper that were taped all over the walls.

 

    I had to admit, it looked pretty badass. Luna knew what she was doing. Or this was all a show, and she didn’t know anything at all about computers and just liked to play with the new Apple updates and complain about them online.

 

    It  _ was  _ a possibility.

 

    “This looks awesome.” I said, pointing to the walls. Luna thanked me, and then sat down on Lynn’s bed, where Lynn was laid out on her stomach, typing madly on a black HP laptop.

 

     “Yeah, yeah, now get to work.” Lynn said, not looking up from her screen. “You have a list of instructions down there for you, so get to typing.”

 

    It was instructions to log into my Twitter and then post something about being in Wisconsin. Luna waited patiently for me to open up the laptop that was in front of me. I opened the laptop, and I logged into my Twitter for the first time in a what felt like long time.

 

    It had been a week since anything had been posted on it. It was hard to believe that Anti had done so much in just one week, and I had only been back in control for a few days. I looked at my older Tweets. They were dumb, I noticed that Anti hadn’t Tweeted anything while he was in control.

 

    I opened a new Tweet and then typed up the words ‘Hey laddies! I’m back, and chilling in Wisconsin right now!’ and I watched Luna attack her keyboard while Lynn kept her steady typing pace. Nothing seemed to have change about Lynn or Luna when I Tweeted.

 

    The next instruction was to come five minutes after I had typed the first one, say that I was feeling really good. I opened a new Tweet and then I heard the notification sound go off nearly a second after I had Tweeted, hundreds and then thousands of fans were reTweeting what I had said, and replying to me.

 

    People were freaking out, Jack had been found. I wondered how long it would take CNN, NBC and FOX to notice. I bit my lip, waiting for things to get bad like I knew they would. It would only be a matter of time before people began to talk about me running away, and about how I needed to be found.

 

    The notifications came in quicker now, and I wished that I could see the world’s reaction to all of this. I smiled a little bit, I had never been this popular before on Twitter or in my life. Having a fandom was awesome, but it will never prepare one for being an international criminal.

 

    “Okay, now Tweet again.” Luna said, typing quickly. I nodded and added a new Tweet, typing ‘Hello, laddies. Things are good in Wisconsin. Heard something crazy happened? Care to explain why Anti is so popular?’

 

     I then waited to see how long it took before the Internet had another aneurysm due to my second Tweet. The reaction was immediate, I thought that the laptop would die from how glitchy it became after my second Tweet. There was an overload of people trying to Tweet me, and trying to get my to Tweet them back.

 

    “Luna, how is this possible? Do this many people really care?” I asked Luna over the sound of clicking computer keys. She nodded, pointing to one of the many cut out newspaper articles about me. They had used a pretty good picture of me, I approved.

 

    “You’re famous, Jack.” Luna said, giving me a sad smile. “Even more than before, that is.”

 

    “Wow.” Was all I could manage. How had everything turned so bad? I was once known for being dumb and yelling during videos, now I had to deal with people who were reading my life story and taking sides?

 

    “Yeah, go you.” Lynn said, sounding more pissed off than usual. “Now Tweet again, okay? I  _ need  _ to fake this IP address, and one more little Tweet would help a lot. Type something dumb, like how you usually talk.”

 

    “Thanks.” I said flatly, glaring at her. Lynn smiled back at me, and I got back to Twitter, which had almost totally glitched out at this point. 

 

    I typed ‘The weather in Wisconsin is nice, and the people here are crazy nice. Anyone in Wisconsin care to meet me for a drink later?’ and I published that to the Internet too. I heard Lynn sigh in relief after a tense second, and Luna cheered.

 

    “What did you do?” I asked, confused.

 

    “I got through. I have all of the major news network’s Twitter accounts now.” Luna said, and then she threw me another piece of paper, giving me directions for a livestream. “Now this really gets interesting. All you need to do is say it was a huge misunderstanding, and that you were framed. I have the evidence.”

 

     “So I just have to live stream now?” I asked, hoping that this would soon be over. Luna nodded, and I read the directions on the sheet, and fixing my hair for the camera.

 

     “Hey, have fun.” Lynn said, being sincere. “Also, don’t mention that were here, and go sit the in the corner.”

 

    Lynn pointed to the corner in her room that was bare of any huge posters with my face on them from news articles. It had some pleasant yellow wallpaper on the walls, but the walls were bare other than that. I sat cross legged in the corner and then started the live stream, looking over the instructions again just to make sure that I didn't fuck anything up by accident.

 

     My face and the YouTube comments section both came up on the screen and I realized just how bad I looked. It actually looked good for the situation of being a ‘scared person who was framed for committing crimes they didn’t commit’ look.

 

     “Hello, laddies.” I said, putting a smile on my face. My loud and heavily accented voice filled my ears, and I saw Lynn cringe at the loud sound over the top of my computer. “Jack here, coming to you live from Wisconsin. That’s right, I’m in the US!”

 

     I saw the thousands of comments spam all at once, each vying for my attention. I ignored them, just wanting to follow Luna’s directions and just keep streaming until they told me to stop.

 

   “I know that this isn’t my normal stream, but this isn’t a normal situation.” I said, and then the comments exploded again with fans who were asking about Anti, and telling me that they knew that I was innocent. “I have been framed for crimes that I didn’t commit. There are people out there who were really hurt by the person who framed me, and I promise that I didn’t do it.”

 

    The comments exploded again, and I saw my Twitter feed explode again too on the second tab that I had open.

 

    “Just calm down, okay?” I said, smiling and begging my fans. “I’m fine, and I’m safe, I promise. I just haven’t been able to take a shower in a while.”

 

   I ran a hand through my hair bashfully. I smiled sheepishly and I could just see the gifs all over Tumblr that would be spawned from that one moment, with tags like 'adorable' and 'cutest criminal ever!'.

 

    “I promise I will take a shower and then talk to you guys again soon.” I said, trying to be reassuring to my fans. “Jackaboy here will try to be about talking you guys, okay?”

 

      Luna looked at me, and ran her finger across her neck, telling me to cut the feed, and I looked back down at the camera. I saw the chat and comments explode again with people talking about what I was looking at off camera. Nothing seemed to get past my fans.

 

     “Hey, guys, I’ll see you in the next video!” I yelled, grinning for real this time. I missed saying those words. “I have to get to bed now, I had a long day today. Just calm down and write some fanfiction in which Anti  _ doesn’t  _ ruin my life, okay?”

 

     I smiled once again and then killed the feed, watching the misspelled crazy comments about not leaving pop up all over my screen. I then saw the laptop go dark, and I looked up to Luna.

 

    “What happened? Did Twitter kill it?” I asked, poking the laptop with a tentative finger.

 

    “No, I used the key command that would kill it from my own computer.” Luna said, clicking her keys quickly. “You did your job, go and sleep now. And don’t go on the Internet, and don’t use any of you accounts. You aren't clear all the way just yet.”

 

     “Okay.” I said, feeling weird inside. I had made things better, right? I had stopped the bad things that were going to happen to me, right? I had to do something more! “Luna, can I help in any other way?”

 

     “No.” Luna said, bending over her screen. I couldn’t even see her eyes anymore, she was becoming one with her code that she was writing.

 

     “Okay.” I said again, walking into the living room. I had now become acquainted with the couches, and they were a lot more comfortable than they looked.

 

     I curled up in a ball on one of the couches, wanting to see Anti again after being away from him for so long. I missed him.

 

    Shut up and go home, shippers, he’s my brother.

 

     I let my mind wander. I thought about how Lynn and Luna were doing right now, about if they had school tomorrow. The wouldn’t plan a huge Thursday night ‘stay up all night and help Jack with his problems’ session if they had school in the morning. Would they?

 

     I thought about Mark, and my other friends. What were they thinking. And my fans. How would they hold up? Were they happy that I had come back from what had seemed like the dead, or were they freaking out that something was wrong with me?

 

     I didn’t feel qualified to deal with this. . .

 

     I felt sleep claim me, and I was in limbo again. And I could hear someone. . . Crying?

 

    “Anti?” I called quietly. I looked around, and I saw him curled up on my bed. He was in a very small ball (for his size) and he was partially covered by blankets.

 

     “Go away, Jack.” Anti said. He wasn’t mean or rude about it, he just didn’t want to talk right now. “I just need some time alone.”

 

    “And I wanted to spend some time with you.” I said, walking over to him. “I figured that I needed to say I’m sorry again, and talk to you how things are going right now.”

 

     “Jack, please. . .” Anti trailed off. I could see that he shaking. I didn’t know what to do. Should I try to make him feel better or just leave?

 

     “No.” I said, throwing myself onto the bed. I jumped up into the air a little bit. I laughed and I saw Anti pale as he was thrown an inch into the air.

 

    “Jack, please. I just want to be alone.” Anti said, turning away from me.

 

    “I’m not allowing you to be emo, Anti.” I said, tackling him. I pulled his arms away from his face and poked him on the stomach, causing him to cry out and curse.

 

    “Jesus!” Anti cried, protecting his stomach. He glared at me, and I smiled back at him.

 

    “Nope, I’m Jack.” I said, grinning even larger than before. “But thanks for the compliment.”

 

     “Jack. . .” Anti sighed, facepalming. He then looked up at me and tackled me. It was like we were little kids again.

 

    “Anti, careful!” I said, landing hard on the floor on my back, the wind nearly knocked right out of me. “If you play so rough, I’ll have no choice but to go for your weakness.”

 

    Anti gasped, feigning looking hurt and shocked. “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

     I shot my hands right onto his ribs, right under his arms and Anti cried out, laughing as he was thrown off of me.

 

     “Stop, Jack, really!” Anti begging through fits of laughter, trying to push me away as I ran after him.

 

     “Just admit that you can’t be emo and I’ll stop!” I yelled, tackling him again.

 

     “But I want to be emo.” Anti said sarcastically, and he tried to push me off of him again. He succeeded and he was on top of me for a second before I slammed him back onto the floor. “Dammit, Jack, how did you get so good at this? Did you spend too much time with Mark?”

 

     I made an angry face and then started hitting him like a girl on the chest, and Anti just laughed. “I don’t like him like that!”

 

     “You sure?” Anti asked, slamming me onto the floor on my back, grinning at he did. “There is definitely some homo between you two.”

 

    I blushed, and I now knew how Lynn and Luna felt all of the times I had called them gay and said that they should date.

 

    “Well, Anti, you feel better?” I asked, losing my fight and letting my body relax. Anti nodded, and pulled me up onto the bed with him.

 

     “I keep having nightmares.” He admitted, and he curled up next to me. “I guess it is because I have the dark emotions within me, and you have the light ones. Maybe we’ll feel better if we spend more time together.”

 

    “Yeah.” I whispered, but I saw that Anti was already asleep. If he had had even a fraction of the crazy that I had had over the past couple of days, then I really couldn't blame him.

 

    I closed my eyes, the steady breathing of my brother was helping me fall asleep. I remembered doing this when I was younger, but I had forgotten how nice it felt to just sleep next to Anti after a long and stressful day.

 

     I felt my body relax next to his, and I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016 is nearly over and so is this story! I should have it all done and uploaded at the very latest the first week of January (my family likes to have 'family time', which means no laptops or phones).  
> Then Jack, Anti, Lynn and Luna will have an ending to their story.  
> Have a good day, week, year and life!


	7. The consequence of hearing people outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have flat lined in terms of things to do for Jack, Lynn and Luna. Luna has a new plan to make things better for Jack and to clear his name, but everything falls apart when the authorities find Jack's location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy hiding from my family all day, so I thought, 'why not write a little bit of fanfiction while I am busy reading my new books and hiding from my cousins?' and I began to write another chapter.  
> This is an extra Christmas gift to the world, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Jack, is that you?” I heard a voice ask, and I felt tugging on my arm.

 

      “Who else would it be?” I asked sleepily, remembering my time spent with Anti. I woke up feeling more energized than usual. Maybe was right about us feeling better when we were together.

 

     “Anti.” Lynn said, saying the name in a very unkind way. She shoved a picture towards me, the picture was a drawing done in pencil. “Anti did this last night. He got up and nearly scared Luna and I to death.”

 

    The picture was a drawing of him and I curled up together, asleep. It was just like what we were doing last night. I had green hair (like I should) and a light grey shirt and light blue pants on. Anti had on a black shirt and slightly torn jeans and his trademark black hair. 

 

    The drawing was perfect. The blankets were knotted under us from our fight before we had decided to cuddle up and get some sleep. There was a Septic Sam plushie on my side of the bed that I was laying on, and there was a little stuffed dog on his side, he had been carrying Bow Woah with him since we were kids.

 

    Our chests were nearly touching, and Anti was spooning me a little bit. He had always been taller I was, so it looked natural and normal. He was holding me with his right arm wrapped around my waist, and I had my head pressed up against his collarbone. We looked less like brothers and more like a gay couple. It reminded me of some of the Septipiler fanart that had been sent my way once upon a time.

 

     “He’s really good.” I commented, and Lynn gave me a ‘thank you captain obvious’ look. He had done the whole picture with colored pencils, it looked like he had spent a long time on it.

 

     “Yeah, and you say that Luna and I are dating. This is much more homo than we are.” Lynn said, poking me in the side playfully. “You two having makeout sessions when you fall asleep at night?”

 

     “He’s my brother!” I cried, and Luna smiled at the situation from the kitchen. “It would just be weird!”

 

     “And Luna and I don’t like girls.” Lynn said, dead serious. “But I think you might want to see this.”

 

     Lynn handed me a picture on another piece of paper, this one was on her and Luna cuddle up just like Anti and I were. Luna was curled around Lynn a protective way, and Lynn looked so small with Luna curled around her. They looked like a couple, but even more they looked like sisters.

 

     “I get nightmares and night terrors sometimes so bad that I can’t tell if it is real or not.” Lynn said, looking lovingly at the picture. “Luna and I sometimes will sleep next to each other because being around people usually helps me.”

 

     “She’s a really good friend.” I said, looking Lynn in the eyes. “Keep her around. I can’t think of many people that will do that for someone.”

 

    “Anti talked to me.” Lynn said, changing the subject. “He said he was sorry for what he did and tried to do. He said that I was just the closest girl when he was ready to wake you up, and that it was just a random thing.”

 

    “He’s changed.” I asserted. The Anti that I knew even a week ago would have scoffed at that idea of change, but the new Anti welcomed it and apologized when he did something wrong.

 

    “He has.” Lynn agreed. “He called the picture a peace offering, and incentive to make sure that things were okay for you, Jack. He must really love you.”

 

    “He’s my brother.” I said, and Lynn nodded.

 

     “I know. That was what I meant.” Lynn said, looking in the kitchen at Luna making eggs for breakfast while she tried to type on her laptop at the same time. “He really wants to make things better, Jack. And so do you. Things are looking up for all of us.”

 

     “You really think so?” I asked, smiling. Lynn nodded and smiled, turning around and dragging me into the kitchen for some breakfast.

 

     “You know that Anti visited us, right, Jack?” Luna asked me when I walked into the kitchen. She looked nervous, almost like she was worried I would be afraid. It was kind of funny that  _ Luna _ was the one that Lynn went to when she had nightmares, I would have thought that it would be the other way around.

 

     “Yeah.” I said gently. I saw Luna look relieved, and she went back to making breakfast. The eggs were nearly done, and I could smell the bacon that was being added to them. It was Heaven.

 

     “Luna, didn’t you have some good news?” Lynn said, I could just hear the pride in her voice. Luna lit up right away and looked me in the eyes, grinning ear to ear.

 

    “Jack, I think that I found a way to prove that you’re completely innocent.” Luna said in a rush. She was so happy it almost seemed like she would explode into a million little pieces of enthusiasm.

 

     “That is awesome!” I said, I couldn’t wait to meet with Anti about this. “How do you plan on doing it? Can it be done soon?”

 

     Luna opened her mouth to talk when Lynn slammed her hand against her mouth. Lynn gave me a ‘shut the fuck up’ glare and then trained her eyes on the windows in the living room and kitchen, her eyes darting back and forth between the windows in the rooms.

 

     “I think I hear someone.” Lynn whispered, almost inaudible. She ducked down onto the floor, dragging Luna down with her. I followed their lead and sat on my knees on the floor of the kitchen, worrying that the eggs might burn.

 

    “What would that mean if someone was here?” I whispered, slightly confused at Lynn’s fear.

 

     “Someone could find you and then everything we worked so hard for would be over.” Lynn said. Luna looked scared as hell, and I could sympathize. I didn’t want to be on the run, and I didn’t want Lynn and Luna to get in trouble.

 

     “I’ll go and see.” I said, ignoring Lynn’s whispered threats about what would happen to me if I got up and walked around.

 

    I scooted from the island in the kitchen to the doorway that connected the kitchen and the living room. I didn’t stand up at all, and I noticed that Lynn had stopped whisper-screaming profanities at me.

 

     I stood up in the middle of the living room, my nerves were no longer buzzing from what Lynn said. She was clearly just getting paranoid, we were breaking a lot of laws with what we were doing. I was in the US illegally, and Luna and Lynn were hacking into official news channels, and who knew what else. We weren’t exactly innocent and clean of any crimes.

 

    Plus the things that Anti had done. One couldn’t forget those things.

 

     I spun around for a second, spreading my arms out. I looked down at Lynn and Luna, smiling smugly.

 

     “See?” I said, not spinning anymore. “No one is here. We’re fine. Your nerves are just getting the best of you, Lynn.”

 

    Lynn gave me a look of pure hatred and anger’, but it only lasted for a second when it was replaced with a look of pure terror. I saw her hand fly up to Luna’s head and push it towards her chest. Luna’s shoulders hardened and she leaned into Lynn, trying to find some protection in her best friend.

 

    I felt my body fall, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground. My face was buried in the carpet in the living room, and I felt a pinch in my arm. It took me a second to notice that it was a needle, and I felt something enter my bloodstream like how it felt when I had got a flu shot. 

 

     I saw two more pairs of feet pass me, they were running towards Lynn and Luna, yelling orders at them. Luna was crying, and Lynn punched one of the men in black in the face, causing him to go down. That girl was powerful, nothing more to say about it.

 

    I could see everything, but hearing was getting harder. I could feel something metal and cold on my wrists, but I couldn’t think of what it could be. . . Maybe bracelets?

 

    The carpet felt nice and soft against my cheek, like a pillow. Maybe I could just lie here and my new friends and Lynn and Luna and I could all just take a nice long nap and then have a party and Luna could cook something for us.

 

     I felt myself fall into sleep. I skipped limbo I was so tired and I felt my body be jerked up, off the ground.

 

     Everything was black, and I was without Anti.

  
     The last part was what scared me the most about this whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that this chapter was short, but in my defense, I was writing this while there was a Christmas party going on in the next room over.  
> Expect the conclusion up soon, at least before the new year.  
> Have a happy end of 2016!


	8. A rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has been found by the FBI and the local police department in Brookfeild, Wisconsin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a good summary of this chapter. I'm just really bad at summaries. . .  
> Enjoy!

“Wake the fuck up!” I heard a voice yell at me, and I felt pain explode in my left cheek.

 

    I opened my eyes (begrudgingly, the lights were bright even behind my eyelids) and I saw a man standing in front of me. He was the living embodiment of anger, and his arms were crossed across his broad chest.

 

     He had greying dark brown hair, a big nose and he looked like he could take down a professional fighter without breaking a sweat. He was wearing a black police uniform with patches on it, but no weapons were hanging from his belt. His badges on his uniform were polished so that they shined in the harsh florescent light. Did I also mention he was really fucking scary when pissed off?

 

    “You’re awake.” He observed in snarling voice. He sounded like he smoke a pack a day, on top of how old men sound when they are pissed. His voice was somehow more obnoxious than my accented voice when I yelled, which was saying something. 

 

     “You look pissed.” I said innocently, earning a glare from the man. If he had laser vision, I’d be dead within ten seconds flat. “What, I thought that we were pointing out the obvious.”

 

     The man took two steps towards me (which was a huge amount in the small room we were in, there was room for three wooden chairs and a metal table) and was breathing right down my throat now. I could almost feel the fire starting on my skin from his glare.

 

    “You’re a smartass who thinks it’s funny to sexually assault minors and then hold them hostage.” He said, giving me a wicked grin. He didn’t hold a candle to evil Anti, but it still made me shiver. “How was that for stating the obvious?”

 

     “Bad, since I didn’t do it.” I said plainly. I tried to think of what Lynn and Luna would want me to say. How did Luna say she would get me out of this? Would talking back get me more jail time? I needed help!

 

     “You’re a real piece of shit, you do know that, right?” He said, his face mere inches from mine. “That was my daughter you decided to rape.”

 

     I was out of things to say for that. I could see it now, it was him from the picture. He looked much older, yes. But the picture had done him justice then, now it showed a man who was now a shadow of his old self. I could see years stress clearly etched out on his face and anger in his eyes were joy and happiness once resided.

 

    I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it again. There wasn’t anything that I could say. I also didn’t know how the criminal court system worked in America. What if I said something wrong? Would I get thrown right in jail? Was that even realistic?

 

   “Out of smartassy things to say?” Lynn’s dad sneered, finally backing up from me. “I’m not complaining, you’re pure scum who is going to pay for what he did.”

 

    “Don’t I get a lawyer?” I asked, trying to think back to my civics classes back in high school. “And should you really be insulting me so much? I  _ am _ innocent until proven guilty.”

 

    “We all already know you did it.” Lynn’s dad said, ignoring my question. “You even videotaped it. You wanted to have a chase, you wanted to be caught. You’re a psychopath. You’ll get a lawyer later, but right now, I get to have my fun with the man who sexually assaulted my daughter.”

 

    His words hurt, and I felt wounded. No one had talked to me like this since I was a kid, and I didn’t like it. I couldn’t do anything, and I was trapped in a country that I didn’t understand and my only friends in the whole of it were too far away from me to get to them. 

 

    In short, I was fucked.

 

    “I didn’t do it.” I asserted, wondering if arguing with Lynn’s dad would do anything to help or hurt my case. “It wasn’t me, it was a prank gone wrong. I don’t know how it happened, but I woke up here and I don’t know what is going on. I never laid a hand on your daughter, I swear.”

 

    I heard Lynn’s dad scoff and then he slapped me across the face again. Pain exploded through my right cheek this time, and I hoped that some kind of camera had picked that up. I wanted Lynn’s dad to pay for this. I hoped that it wouldn’t be left up to Anti to knock this guy out.

 

     “I’ve dealt with people like you before.” Lynn’s dad said in a low and deadly voice. “I know how your minds work, why you do what you do. You do it for  _ fun _ , because you’re sick motherfuckers. But no more, you’re going to be put away for good. I’ll make sure you never see the light of day again.”

 

     I tried my best to look scared out of my mind (which wasn’t hard, because I was) and I began to say that I didn’t do it over and over. I figured that if being a smartass got me beat up, being a scared tourist who understands nothing might get me farther in this situation.

 

    “Please, I didn’t do it.” I said, begging that he believe me. “I was framed. I don’t know how the crimes were committed, or by whom, but I’m innocent!”

 

    Lynn’s dad once again scoffed and grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled my close to him. My hands were handcuffed behind my back, and I was nearly immobile because of it. My eyes looked right into Lynn’s dad’s eyes and I saw the stress up close for the first time. I could only imagine how bad I looked.

 

    “You’ll rot in Hell for what you did.” He whispered, and then dug his hands into my shoulders. I wanted to cry out in pain, but I held back my cry. I couldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing that I was in pain, that was what people like him fed off of.

 

    He pulled his hands away from me in disgust and he snarled at me. I looked into his eyes as he backed away from me, wondering where the man in the picture with Lynn and Lynn’s mom went. It seemed like they were two totally different people, a soul divided.

 

     “What happened to you?” I whispered, being serious. “I saw the picture of you and your daughter and your wife. You were so happy. Now Lynn has nightmares so bad she can’t sleep alone. What happened to your happy family?”

 

    He slapped me across the left cheek again, making a noise that sounded like an animalistic growl. I looked into his eyes, really wanting to know. There had to be an explanation for what had happened. Maybe the schizophrenic YouTuber wasn't the strangest person in this town.

 

    “Why do you want to know?” He asked, eyeing me wearily.

 

     “Because I grew close to Lynn and I want to know why she turned out so strong.” I said, telling the truth. “She didn’t end up like that from rainbows and sunshine. There had to be something bad that happened.”

 

    “I shot her.” He confessed slowly. My eyes got big. He shot Lynn? He seemed like the type to do something like that. How had he kept his job? “I shot Maya, my wife.”

 

     Wait, what? What the fuck kind of family had I stumbled onto?

 

     “I was called to a scene of a little kid who had been stabbed.” Lynn’s dad recounted. It sounded like this was the first time he had ever told this story due to how raw it sounded in his voice. “The suspect was still there, from what the reports said. I thought I saw them moving. Turns out if was my wife. She was there when it happened with Lynn, they were going on a walk. I shot her, thinking she was the suspect.

 

    “Lynn was right there. She saw me pull the trigger, right in front of her face. There wasn’t any warning. Then Maya fell, and the boy that she was trying to help was helped by her body, her body helped stop the bleeding on his wound. Lynn had to watch her mom die right in front of her. Neither of us ever got over it. Because you can’t get over it.”

 

     I looked at Lynn’s dad again, this time in a different light. Lynn’s nightmares were explained. Lynn’s dad behavior was explained. The picture being hidden away was explained. Only one thing didn’t fit.

 

    “Why did you tell me about that?” I asked, searching his face for any indication of emotion.

 

     “Because it sounds like you didn’t hurt my daughter as much as the reports said you did.” He said. “And because you looked like you’ve seen some shit too. But, then again, every serial killer and mental patient also looks that way.”

 

     “Thanks.” I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes and forgetting my idea of just being a victim of a crime to which I was innocent of involvement.

 

    I felt pain explode across my right cheek, and my head was jerked to the left by Lynn’s dad’s hand again.

 

    “Don’t get smartassy.” He ordered, and I felt like complying just to save myself the pain and the bruises that would no doubt show up tomorrow morning when I looked at myself in the mirror.

 

     Lynn’s dad then walked away from me, and stood in the corner for a while. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was trying to sleep while standing up. I didn’t understand how this was supposed to get me to confess. 

 

     Maybe the cops thought that the boredom would cause me to want to fill the time and silence with a confession to the crimes that they thought I committed. It might work for other people, but I was used to silence. It was I encountered all the time with Anti. I missed Anti.

 

     In all honesty, it made me want to slip into a nice long nap and lay down with Anti for a while. I wanted to be able to be a whole person or mind or soul or whatever the fuck again. It was nice to be whole, and I had come to love Anti.

 

    Like a brother! Jesus, go home shippers.

 

     “How much longer is this going to take?” I asked after a while, becoming bored out of my mind. Maybe the tactic was beginning to work, I wanted to fill the silence with _something_. . .

 

     “Confess and I can let you go talk to the American federal agents, then the British ones and the Irish ones.” Lynn’s dad said, not opening his eyes. “It is going to be a long day for you, Sean.”

 

      “It’s Jack.” I corrected him right away.

 

     “I don’t fucking care.” Lynn’s dad growled, looking at me with the laser vision again. His voice sounded like that of a moody teenager, I could see where Lynn had gotten it from.

 

     I sighed and decided that I would be here for a while when I heard the door open. A redhead with a small and pointy nose stuck her head into the room. She was in a black suit and skirt, she looked kind of cute altogether.

 

     “Are you done with the suspect?” She asked nicely. She gave Lynn’s dad a smile and he cracked open an eye to look at her. He nodded and then began to walk out of the room. The redhead waited for him to leave before she took a seat at the table between us.

 

     “Hello, Sean.” The redhead said, giving me an award winning smile.

 

     “It is Jack.” I amended lightly. “I go by Jack.”

 

     She smiled, nodded and made a note on the notebook that she had brought with her. She wrote quickly and she wrote many sentences. I decided that talking less would be good, less notes and less stuff to be used against me in court.

 

    “So, Jack,” She said, looking down at her notebook and reading off of the words that were written there. “Have you ever had any violent tendencies as a child, or any age before this past month?”

 

    I was taken aback by this question. Weren’t they supposed to start with the easy questions first? Or was this the simple stuff? Had I really done something so bad that this kind of questioning was warranted?

 

    Just when I was about to say ‘no comment’ the door was flung open and a frightened looking young woman ran through it.

 

    “Diana!” She said, almost breathless, “Something happened! We need you, right now!”

 

     I wanted to ask what this ‘something’ that she was referring to was. The readhead, Diana, gave me a worried look before running away. I guessed that whatever was going on had to do with me more than I probably wanted to know.

 

     I strained to try to see out of the door, but I couldn’t. I was trapped where I was, and there wasn’t a way out that I could see. I couldn’t just go along with the questions, I wouldn’t. But I needed to get out of here, I had to.

 

     “Jack?” I heard someone call quietly, desperately trying to find me and also desperately trying to be quiet.

 

    “Here!” I called in the same tone, hoping that whoever was calling for me would hear my voice and come and save me. I hoped against hope that whoever was running at me was also not the reason that Diana had been taken out of my room.

 

    I could hear hurried footsteps down the hall, they got faster as they got to the room that I was in. I heard my name being called again, and I called out ‘here’ again.

 

    I then saw Luna running down the halls. She smiled when she saw me, running over to me on the verge of tears. Was this girl always so emotional? She seemed to find some way to overly emotional about every single thing that happened.

 

     “Jack!” She cried, throwing her arms around me. She pressed her cheek against mine, flaring up pain from Lynn’s dad’s slaps that he gave me. The pain was bearable, seeing Luna made me feel better beyond what I thought was possible. This girl was a genius who would be hacking into the DOD servers to save the polar bears one day.

 

    “Luna, I’m so glad to see you.” I said, meaning every word I said. “Why are you here? I don’t understand, how did this happen? These people finding me? More importantly, how did you find me?”

 

     “You know how I said that I knew a way out of this?” She asked, grinning and dodging my last question. “I posted my ‘findings’ on the dark net and clear net. You’re as good as innocent in the eyes of the law. And Anti is safe, too because he doesn't exist anymore.”

 

     “Really?” I asked, feeling so happy I could kiss Luna for what she had done for Anti and I. “Thank you so much! I take back everything I ever said about you and Lynn being girlfriends.”

 

    “Well, don’t thank me yet.” She said, getting serious. “We have to get you out of these things-” Luna walked behind me and messed with my handcuffs, making the metal jingle a little “-first, and then you have to sign a paper and things are good.”

 

    “That’s it?” I asked, incredulous. It  _ couldn’t _ be this easy. There had to be a catch. Luna pulled a paper from her backpack that she was wearing and set it down on the table in front of me.

 

     “Yeah, I found a loophole in a law, that I _might_ have had some help creating out of thin air.” Luna said, bending down behind me to mess with my handcuffs. “You just need to sign a paper and then they can’t keep you.”

 

     “I can go back to Ireland?” I asked, hope filling up my body.

 

     “You can go wherever you want to.” Luna said. She was talking to me how you talk to a child that you’re trying to calm down.

 

     “Awesome.” I said, nearly jumping out of my chair from happiness when I felt the handcuffs fall from my wrists. Luna knew how to pick locks too? She seemed a bit like a video game character who could do it all and then saves the world at the expensive of her own life and happiness.

 

    Luna shoved the paper in front of me on the grey, metal table and then handed me a pen, pointing to where I was supposed to sign. The paper was filled with tiny font, I couldn’t read it to save my life.

 

   I picked up the pen, about to press it to the paper when I heard a gun cock.

 

    “Put. The. Pen. Down.” I heard a tense voice say from the doorway. I looked up from the paper, seeing Diana again. She looked incredibly tense, so bad that if someone even breathed on her she would shatter into a million pieces. “Step away from the girl, Jack.”

 

    “Okay.” I said slowly, dropping the pen on the table in front of Luna. I locked eyes with Luna for a second, begging her silently to not do anything stupid and to just trust me. I hoped that she would follow my lead.

 

     “Stand with your face to the wall, and put your hands behind your head!” Diana barked, pointing her gun at me. I did as I was told, but I didn’t hear the sound of a pen scratching the paper.

 

     I sighed and I knew what I had to do.

 

     I turned around, facing Diana. I heard her shoot and I ducked, hoping that Luna would be okay. She had so far proven herself to break under any kind of minor pressure, I could only imagine how bad it was now that someone was shooting.

 

    I ducked under the table as Diana dove at me, trying to tackle me. I decided that I didn’t want to fight her, not right now. I had already had my ass kicked by Lynn’s dad. I didn’t need anything else happening right now, my pride had never been more ruined than now. Anti would laugh incredibly loud if I got beat up by a female US FBI agent.

 

    I grabbed the handcuffs from where they had fallen when Luna had picked the locks on them. Diana was trying to deal with Luna and I at the same time while calling for help on her radio. She was also in a skirt, like I said before. This meant that she didn’t have the same ability to move that I did. I kicked her radio out of her hand and locked the first handcuff on her right wrist.

 

    “Dammit!” She cried, trying to claw at me with her fingernails. She missed and clawed at empty air where I was once standing.

 

     “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to do this.” I said, feeling remorseful inside as I locked the second handuff onto her left wrist. “But I  _ really _ have to get back home.”

 

     “Dammit!” Diana said again, trying to break free. I crawled out from under the table, gingerly holding Diana’s shirt collar as I dragged her out from under the table with me. I didn’t want to hurt her, she was just following orders. It wasn't her fault that this had all happened.

 

    Luna showed me the signed paper happily, holding it up with two hands, like a child showing an adult an awesome drawing that they had done. I smiled back at her and took my hand off of Diana’s collar and she softly resettled on the ground.

 

     I walked to the table and I pressed the pen to the paper, signing it slowly, not wanting to mess up my signature at any cost. I  _ needed _ this to be correct, I didn’t even want to think about what would happen if I didn’t do this correctly.

 

    “What the fuck are you two doing?” Diana asked angrily. “You do know that you’re going to get in trouble for this! You are going to go to court for this along with your crimes! I’m FBI!”

 

    “No one will be going to jail, not with this.” Luna said, holding up the paper again with a smile. “I’m helping to free an innocent man who doesn’t speak English and doesn’t have a visa to be here. This law right here means that he gets a free plane ticket back to his home, Ireland.”

 

     “What?” Diana asked, just as confused as I was. I gave Luna a look that showed that I needed some help understanding what was going on.

 

     “It’s really complicated, I’m not going to explain it right now.” Luna said, taking my hand and dragging me out of the room behind her. “We’ll tell everyone that you’re here, okay? They can come and get you once we're gone, I don't want to deal with people right now. I just want a nap.”

 

     Luna then walked happily out of the room, dragging me by the hand behind her. I tried to keep up with her happy running as we got closer and closer to the doors that lead outside. She turned corners very sharply, and with each turn I could hear the cries and cheers of people getting louder. I didn't understand what I was hearing, it sounded like a riot or a protest was going on.

 

     I have never hated being right so much in my whole life.

 

     “Luna, are those my fans?” I asked, my voice small. Looking out at all of the people was almost dizzying. So many people, so much hair dye and so many teenage girls who were head over heels for me.

 

     “Yeah, and they helped me with this.” Luna grinned, lifting up the paper in her hand once again. “I needed a distraction to get you out, and get you to sign it. A few Twitter messages and it was possible to get almost every fan in the US to come out here. Many of them brought extra family members.”

 

     “But I didn't really need to sign it.” I looked down at Luna, slightly confused. “Why couldn’t you have just forged my signature? It would have saved you the trouble of coming and getting me.”

 

     Luna shrugged, and handed me a hoodie that she pulled out of the backpack that she was wearing. It was black, and I happily shrugged it on, pulling up the hood to cover my face. I felt like someone who was really on the run now, even though I was innocent according to some law that Luna had created (yeah, I’m just as confused as you are as to how she did it).

 

     “Let’s go.” Luna said, pushing open the doors. She pushed past the police officers that were standing in front of the doors, they tried to elbow her back but they saw Lynn and decided not to.

 

    It was funny, my savior from all of this was a teenage girl who was afraid of nearly everything and another teenage girl who had some serious problems, but was willing to put it all away to save someone who had tried to assault her because it was the right thing to do.

 

    My saviors were mental, and I loved it.

 

     Looking outside, I saw fans with green hair, waving signs and fan art of me around swarming the place. It was hard to believe that this many people he come out here for me, just to create a distraction so that I could be freed. I knew that they didn’t know who I was, but I was still looking at them with respect. Did I really mean that much to them?

 

    I stood on the stairs to the building that I had just walked out of, looking down on the people who looked up to me. It was kind of funny to see them all like this. But, the question was, what would happen when they found out that I was JackSepticEye? How would they react?

 

    I got my answer when the wind picked up and tore my hood off my face and I heard the crowd scream. They were so happy to see me, everyone looked like they were going to die of pure glee. I gave an awkward smile and wave, and that only made the wall of sound a million times worse. I could handle this at conventions, but not here, not now.

 

     “How are we going to get out of here?” I asked Lynn as she ran up to Luna to give her a big hug for some reason. Did they really need a reason to give each other hugs? 

 

    Luna looked to Lynn and Lynn looked to me. I sighed and walked into the crowd, squaring my shoulders and getting ready for all of the people to be all over me.

 

     But the crowd got quiet when I walked into it. The people were respectful as I walked past them. They whispered congratulations in different languages and accents. There had to be a thousand fans here just to see me come out of prison or jail or whatever.

 

   Wait, where  _ was  _ I?

 

    I turned around, seeing the build had large letters scrawled across it. They spelled out ‘BROOKFIELD POLICE DEPARTMENT’ in bold, black letters. I walked away from the building more, Lynn and Luna following me.

 

    The moment almost seemed surreal, like it couldn't happen. I had reached the end, and I had come out a better person. What more could I ask for?

 

     There was the problem of the people that Anti had killed. I hoped that I’d be able to somehow make it up to the families, but I knew somewhere in my mind that I could never really do it. You can’t fix dead, and you can’t replace someone you’ve lost.

 

    Lynn and her father were a perfect example. I’d have to talk to Lynn about it sometime. She needed a trusted adult to talk to about it. And I was an adult, and I was trusted.

 

    I continued walking I heard Lynn tell me that the blue car wait for us was ours, and that she was going to drive us back to her family’s cabin where we could figure out what to do next from there.

 

    I had never been so happy to hear that I didn’t have to drive. I jumped into the backseat, curling up in a ball and slipping into limbo as fast as I could. I was sure that Lynn and Luna would understand that I had to take a nap and meet with Anti.

 

     When I got to limbo, Anti nearly tackled me in a hug. Then he demanded to know when he could get back at Lynn’s dad for what he did to me.

 

    I told him to forget about it, that Lynn’s dad had gone through enough and he didn't need Anti to do something to him. Lynn's dad still needed time to heal and become a better person from his walk through fire.

 

    I told him about what Luna and Lynn did, I told him about the questions that Diana asked, I told him about Lynn’s parents and what happened between them. He listened to everything that I said and he didn’t interrupt, not even once.

 

    We curled up together on the bed and I told him about how nice it felt to be a whole person, a whole mind, a whole soul. He agreed with what I said and he wished that it could always be like this.

 

   I asked if it was possible, since he knew more about our mind than I did.

 

    “Yeah, it might be.” Anti said, thinking about it as he laid next to me.

 

    “Could you be, like, my conscience?” I asked, propping myself up on one elbow to look at him. He looked to peaceful right now. Jesus, that thought was so gay. . .

 

     “I think so.” Anti said, nodding. He looked up at the ceiling. “But one thing, Jack. Just one little thing.”

 

   “Hmm?” I asked, feeling like saying ‘anything’ or ‘whatever you need’ would be  _ way _ too homo.

 

    “I want to be able to take control sometimes.” Anti said. He grimaced at how gay it sounded, and we both knew it. “Mostly to attack people who think that slapping you across the face is okay, and things like that.”

 

     I laughed a little bit, elbowing Anti’s side. “Of course.”

 

     “Good.” Anti said, sounding serious. “I wanted to have your permission to kick Lynn’s dad’s ass. He might be old, but I’m still pissed at him.”

 

    I could feel his anger, and it almost made me sick to my stomach. I scooted over to him and wrapped my arms around Anti’s chest, hoping to make the anger go away with my calm and happy emotions from being able to walk away from this clusterfuck.

 

     It worked, and I felt calm creep around me after a few seconds. Anti hugged me back and in just a few seconds we were asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it past 50 views on this story! That is huge, and I'm so thankful for everyone who has read this and has liked it, it means so much!  
> Happy holidays to all, and a happy end to 2016. May 2017 be your best year yet!


	9. And they lived happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have calmed down in Jack's life, and things are going great for both Jack and Anti, so they decide to come back to Brookfield and meet back up with Lynn and Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the ending.  
> This story has been so much fun to write, and at the beginning was still telling myself that I wasn't a part of the fandom, but I am now proud and happy to call myself a part of the JackSepticEye fandom.  
> Enjoy the ending!

**Two months later**

 

“Happy birthday, Luna.”

 

    I watched Luna looked up from her typing and smile bashfully at me. She pushed her laptop screen down to a forty five degree angle, what every teenager does when an adult sneaks up behind them to read what they are doing on their PC’s. I could only imagine what she was doing now, probably hacking the NASA sites to get illegal information about aliens. I grinned down at her, and presented her with her gift from Anti and I.

 

     “Anti was the one who found it, he thought it would be perfect. I’ve always been bad with gifts.” I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. The awkward feeling between us seemed to double, and Luna tried to smile at me, only making it worse.

 

_ I hope she likes it _ . I heard Anti say in my head, and I smiled. Anti admired Luna for what she had done for me, and the two had become awesome friends. He got lessons on how to hack from her, and she got art lessons from him. And they had both gotten a new friend through the lessons. It was win win.

 

    Luna carefully tore into the orange wrapping paper on the outside of the small box, and she opened it slowly. Inside was a fucking  _ friendship bracelet _ . Anti was a total fucking dork, this fact was indisputable.

 

_ I am not a dork,  _ Anti said defensively within our head.  _ I just thought that it would be cute for her. Is there something wrong with it? _

 

_      Yes. _ I thought back, shaking my head.  _ What is wrong is that your best friend is a seventeen year old girl. That is what is wrong with this picture. _

 

_     Shut the fuck up! _ Anti thought back, only semi angry. We gave each other shit about  _ everything _ we did, so this was nothing new for us to curse each other out for life choices that we had made or were going to make.

 

     Now that he was always in my head for me to talk to, even when I wasn’t in limbo, we gave each other advice about what to do. I always had a logical voice in my head who could tell me if something was a good idea or not. Anti  _had_ gotten the logic between us, and I liked being able to have someone always tell me the smartest choice out of what was in front of me at the current moment.

 

     Luna gasped, running her fingers over the metal bracelet, it wasn't a full circle, it had a crack in it so that she could slide it on her wrist. It had a large carving of the solar system on it, and on the inside it had Luna’s name carved into it. Little stars covered every inch of free space on it, yet it didn’t look cluttered with the little twinkling objects.

 

     “I love it.” She said, nearly crying. It seemed hard to believe how much of a troll she was on the Internet. She was pretty much the human version of 4 Chan when on the Internet, I had never seen someone swear so much in a text post until I met Luna. “Can I tell Anti that I really like it, please, Jack?”

 

     “Sure.” I said, only slightly annoyed with all of this moving around inside my head. I pushed myself back to limbo, and I decided to get some rest as long as I was able to. The two nerds were no doubt talking about  _ scientifically accurate _ Anti’s gift was, and they were also probably exchanging alien theories.

 

     I curled up on the bed in limbo, throwing the blankets away from my body along with Bow Woah and Sam, and thought about Lynn. After successfully breaking me out custody, Luna had explained to me that she had made up a fake law and hacked it into existence with the help of my fanbase and her own skills.

 

      I was very baffled by her ability, and then Lynn told me about how Luna wanted to work for NASA, and I shut my mouth. I wasn’t going to say anything, lest Lynn thought it was an insult and beat me up for what I was going to say. Anti would go easy on her for payback, just a prank or two, but he’d still get her back for it. Anti was the overprotective older brother that everyone in the world wished that they had.

 

     Right after Luna had gotten Anti and I from the police station, I decided to let things blow over and stay in Brookfield a few days. Luna predicted that it would take about two weeks for everyone to get bored with my story if it had no developments. She was nearly right, it was two and a half weeks before every single major news channel was busy reporting on other things that weren’t JackSepticEye, YouTuber turned criminal now innocent in the eyes of the law.

 

    The police had been a little unsettled when they heard that I would be staying with Lynn in her family’s cabin. Lynn stood up to her dad, saying that it was okay with her if I stayed with her, and that she trusted me. He really didn’t like me, and he still thought that I had committed all of those crimes. And it made him uneasy to think that his daughter would be spending time with me, but he couldn't do much about it. Lynn had made up her mind, and there was no way to reason with her.

 

    So it was only a matter of time before Anti decided to get some payback from Lynn's dad. One night, after two weeks of no mentions of getting back at Lynn’s dad, Anti made his move for some revenge.

 

    I had just fallen asleep, and when I woke up it was to a screeching Lynn who was pissed beyond anything that seemed humanly possible. She was yelling about how someone had destroyed her dad’s car, and how she knew that it was me, that I couldn't even say I didn't do it since I had signed my name on the car that I had destroyed.

 

    Anti fessed up, and said he only did it because he was a total jackass to me and how he needed to get payback for hurting me. Anti said that he couldn’t let it slide, that it was his body too and that Lynn’s dad would survive a ruined car.

 

    That is pretty much the long and short of why Lynn and Luna think we are dating. The picture that Anti had drawn of us cuddling had now become infamous, and Lynn had hung it up, along with the picture of her and Luna, on her the wall of her bedroom.

 

     In the two months since I had been released (and yes, I’d gone back to Ireland for a month and done some YouTube stuff and Anti made us come back for Luna’s birthday) Lynn and I had grown to be great friends. We were talking over Skype and texting each other a lot, and Luna and Anti did the same thing.

 

     Funny how the people who help you through the darkest time become the light of your life.

 

    But I also spent most of my time with Anti. Whenever I went to sleep I curled up with him and I had never been more at peace in my whole life. Of course I still got mad, but having Anti’s voice always in my head helped with any negative emotion that I felt throughout the day.

 

     Whenever I went to sleep here (which was a lot, I had some serious jet lag coming from Ireland to Wisconsin) Luna and Lynn would tease me that I was making out with my boyfriend. Anti would sometimes tease them back, but I usually just gave them fake gory details about how Anti tasted.

 

     Needless to say, this made Luna and Anti  _ very _ uncomfortable, but Lynn knew it was false and so she’d sit through the explanation just to piss me off sometimes. She would joke about how it was even smuttier than Game of Thrones. It was a wonder how Lynn and I had become such good friends.

 

     Maybe it was just because we were both so hardheaded and we both cared a lot about our other half. For me it was Anti, for her it was Luna.

 

     In honor of our friendship, Anti had drawn a picture of Lynn and I fighting, yelling profanities at each other. It was pretty accurate to how we acted around each other, and we had a huge fight about if we fought too much.

 

     Anti also drew a picture of Luna and himself. They were sitting back to back, their noses buried deep in books. Luna was reading her favorite series, one about a badass hacker who lived in space. Anti was reading the first book in a series about wizards. He was a total fantasy nerd. They were both dorks and the picture was almost too accurate to how things were between them.

 

     I teased him about her all of the time, and he told me that they were just friends. To be perfectly honest, I was glad. I really didn’t need a broken arm or leg from Lynn because Anti did something dumb that made Luna cry. (Plus, he was much older than her, and the idea of them being together made me  _ really _ uncomfortable. Anti felt the same way, thank God.)

 

     I just hoped that Anti knew that we had shit to do in Ireland, and I wanted to get back home soon. Anti liked Brookfield a lot though, so he would think of any dumb reason to come back here to see Lynn and Luna.

 

      Back in Ireland, things had been going pretty well for my YouTube channel. People still talked about my ‘crimes’ and I wouldn’t even talk about them anymore. There was also a lot of talk about Anti. I let him do videos once a week, mostly because it was funny to watch them back. He was so awkward in front of the camera, and it was kind of adorable.

 

     We're brothers, go home shippers.

 

     I saw Anti walk into limbo, and he waved at me, grinning.

 

     “Hey, Anti.” I greeted. “How is Luna?”

 

     “Awesome.” Anti said, jumping onto the bed with me.

 

     “I’m guessing I’m needed in the world of the awake?” I guessed, looking at Anti. He nodded, and curled up in a ball. He hadn’t slept in a week so far. He was too busy drawing while I slept.

 

    “Lynn yelled at me for not sleeping, so now I had to sleep.” Anti said angrily. Lynn scared the living shit out of Anti, and he still felt bad for what he tried to do.

 

    I laughed at him and then transitioned into being awake, happy to be able to talk to Lynn and Luna again. I just hoped that Luna wasn’t crying of happiness, I didn’t know what to do when girls cried, especially Luna. It was like trying to console a puppy.

 

    I opened my eyes, looking right at Lynn. She was laughing, and she pointed to the bracelet on my wrist. I looked away, blushing and grumbling that is was Anti’s, not mine.

 

     “But you’re still wearing it!” She cried, falling down from fits of giggles. We were sitting in the living room of her family’s cabin, and Luna was nowhere to be seen. Probably trolling some kids on the Internet, or hacking the FBI databases or something. Normal Luna shit.

 

     “Shut the fuck up, Lynn.” I said, slightly annoyed at her actions. She did dumb things for Luna, didn’t she know the feeling? Lynn one time watched three seasons of  _ My Little Pony _ for Luna.

 

     “Make me shut my mouth.” Lynn challenged. I was about to tell her that she was being childish when Luna ran into the room, yelling something about someone named Riley and another someone named Emily.

 

     When Lynn heard whatever it was to be heard, she jumped up and starting screaming and freaking out. She seemed to be beyond happy, and they ran out of the living room and into Lynn’s room.

 

     I really didn’t understand girls, and this was just one more example of my not understanding. They were a mystery. Happy and fine one second, then crying the next when you mention the name of their favorite character who is currently dead in their favorite TV show or book series.

 

    “Goodbye to you two too, Lynn and Luna.” I muttered uselessly. I waited for them to come back for a second before stretching out on the couch and drifting into limbo. It was like I had anything better to do.

 

   I was standing over the bed where Anti was sleeping. He was shivering softly, so I grabbed a blanket and threw it over him. I slipped under the blanket and laid right next to him, hoping that he was feeling better now.

 

     “Thanks, Jack.” Anti muttered sleepily. He handed me my Sam plushie and I hugged it close to my chest and then wrapped my arms around Anti.

 

     He uncurled his body and hugged me back. It felt nice to be whole again and I felt my body relax. My cheek was pressed up against  Anti’s chest, and my feet were curled around Anti’s feet. He would always hate it when I did that when we were kids, since my feet were always freezing cold and his were always warm.

 

    I heard Anti’s breathing become more steady and slow, and I knew that he was close to sleep, if not already sleeping.

 

    I felt peace more wonderful than anything I’d ever felt and I snuggled closer to Anti, trying to make the peace last for as long as I possibly could. For once, there was only one thing left to say, only one thing that hadn’t been said yet that I almost couldn’t put into words,

 

    “I love you, Anti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hoped you liked this story, ending and all.  
> This story is one of my favorite that I've ever had the pleasure to write, I hope that you enjoyed Jack, Anti, Lynn and Luna's journey just as much as I have.  
> I am currently working on another story for this fandom, and it should have the first chapter up before the second week of January, editing is just killing me.  
> Have a great last few days of 2016, and I hope that 2017 is everyone's best year yet!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed the story! I worked really hard on it so far, and I really hope that I can contribute some more to this fandom.  
> I only entered the fandom a short time ago, when my best friend told me that I needed to start watching some more YouTube and less MLP: FIM and X Files. She shoved the channel in my face, and I fell in love with the idea of Anti and I loved how much potential he had as a character, and I wanted to write something for her to show my love of how pushy she is as a fan.
> 
> New chapters published as soon as I have them edited!


End file.
